Su verdadera intención
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Hinata no puede estar mas feliz de su relación con Naruto. Sin embargo él ha estado algo distante últimamente, y habla con muchas chicas. ¿Podría estar engañando a Hinata? ¿Que se supone que ella debería pensar? ¿Y por qué todos insinúan que hoy es un día especial? No había duda, Hinata sentía que ese definitivamente era un día que no terminaría bien para ella.
1. ¿Estas para mí?

**Minna-san! Esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction, asi que por favor no me abucheen, y si me van a arrojar algo que sean papitas fritas -agreguenle salsa de tomate. Es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar algo, y de una vez voy avisando que este fic tendra dos capitulos o máximo tres. No pidan mucho de una novata como yo.**

**Dakara... korewa watashi no monogatari desu.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, pero la historia la he escrito yo, quedan advertidos.**

**Su verdadera intención**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**¿Estas para mí?**

**.**

Hinata no podía sentirse más feliz. A pesar de que ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde el incidente con Toneri –y desde que su amado rubio se convirtió en su novio-, su ánimo no decaía por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera el clan Hyuga y sus reglas podrían deprimirla en un momento como este. Y justo hoy era un día soleado, perfecto para hacer algunas compras y recordar hermosos momentos. Naruto era el novio perfecto, y a pesar de que su vida había estado inicialmente llena de dolor, tristeza y desesperación… pero sobre todo soledad… sabia como estar al tanto de su novia. Después de aquel beso en la luna y el regreso a Konoha, empezaron a tener sus primeras citas. Aunque claro, Hinata no podía estar más nerviosa, y Naruto también estaba algo nervioso pero se veía algo más relajado. Hinata lo relajaba, pero ella no sabía cómo actuar en una cita, en cuanto a Naruto… bueno, él tuvo que pedirle algo de ayuda a la sabiduría de los libros que Sai llevaba consigo. Naruto intentó llevarla a un restaurante elegante esa vez, pero al ver los precios sus esperanzas de darle una comida refinada a su primera y bonita novia se fueron al piso. Con lo que Naruto no contaba era con el maravilloso dojutsu de Hinata: el Byakugan, el cual lo salvo de aquella situación embarazosa, y gracias a eso terminaron comiendo en Ichiraku. Pero a ella no le molestó… ese era el Naruto que amaba después de todo.

Sin embargo hoy notó algo diferente en las calles de Konoha. Había muchas parejas rondando alrededor, diciéndose palabras bonitas, caminando tomadas de la mano, algunas se abrazaban con mucho amor. También había decoraciones de corazones en varias tiendas. ¿Estaba olvidando algo? Definitivamente no era San Valentín. Ese día ella le dio a Naruto un gran chocolate en forma de corazón –el cual hizo con sus manos dejando un gran desastre en la cocina de los Hyuga- , y Naruto lo recibió gustoso con una cara de felicidad indescriptible en su rostro. Ciertamente Naruto también había recibido chocolates de su millar de admiradoras, pero el de Hinata era el más valioso para él, y definitivamente el que supo mejor. Pero volviendo al tema, si no era San Valentín, ¿Qué había de especial en este día? Decidió no tomarle importancia al asunto, tal vez era algún evento organizado por las admiradoras de Naruto y si era así ella no estaba interesada. Era mejor no preocuparse por eso.

Había algunas cosas más que la desconcertaban. Últimamente Naruto no había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, cuando se lo encontraba en la calle lo hallaba hablando con Sasuke, el cual había vuelto para tomarse un descanso de su gira alrededor del país del fuego en su viaje de redención. Él y Naruto eran como hermanos, ¿Cómo ella podría negarle a Naruto algo como hablar con Sasuke, el cual rara vez aparecía en la aldea? Hinata no tenía problemas por eso, pero sentía como si fuera una excusa de Naruto para no estar con ella, ¿sería su imaginación? También cuando ella iba a hablarle a veces, él decía que no podía ya que había quedado con Sakura y Sai. Naruto no ha ido a verla a su casa, y cuando ella va a buscarlo a él, la casa está vacía. A pesar de que todo ese comportamiento era raro, ella confiaba demasiado en Naruto. Él nunca la lastimaría… ¿verdad?

Sin darse cuenta había llegado frente a la florería de Ino. Se sorprendió al verla llena de hombres, habían dos opciones: o este era un buen día para las ventas en la florería Yamanaka, o a Ino no le bastaba con Sai para entretenerse.

A lo lejos le pareció ver a Naruto hablando con Sakura y Tenten pero prefirió ignorarlos, seguramente Naruto estaría ocupado hoy también.

-¡Oh Hinata! – Exclamó Ino con una gran sonrisa al verla - ¡Quítense del camino, déjenla pasar!

-I-Ino-san, buenos días. –dijo Hinata, finalmente llegando frente a Ino. -¿Hay algo especial hoy? Veo que te va bien.

-¡Claro que hay algo especial! ¡Solo mira a tu alrededor! ¡A las flores!

-¿Las flores?

Hinata detallo a su alrededor, y se sorprendió al ver la florería Yamanaka repleta de rosas de distintos colores, y aquellos hombres se golpeaban unos a otros para obtener las mejores.

-¡Hoy es especial de rosas! Supuse que los hombres estarían encantados con esto, y no me equivoqué considerando lo que pasara.

-¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Toma, esto es para ti! – dijo Ino, ofreciéndole una hermosa rosa blanca – te describe perfectamente.

-I-Ino-san…

-¡Oye Ino! –esa voz…-¡Quítense de mi camino-ttebayo! ¡Ino!

-¿Naruto? Ya era hora. Tu pedido ya está listo. –dijo Ino, viéndolo atravesar la multitud.

-Perdón, tuve un problema y… -Naruto se detuvo al ver allí a Hinata con una rosa blanca en sus manos y algunas bolsas de compras. -¿Hi-Hinata?

-Naruto-kun, al fin puedo verte.- dice Hinata al poder estar al lado de su rubio otra vez. Sin embargo su felicidad no duró mucho tiempo.

-Si…yo…creo que vendré después. ¡Adiós Ino!-exclamó Naruto de forma evasiva y salió prácticamente corriendo de ese local.

Entonces Hinata comenzó a temer. ¿Qué pasaba con Naruto? ¿Por qué no quería verla? Últimamente había estado muy ocupado, con Sasuke, con Sakura, con Kakashi-sensei… incluso de vez en cuando con sus fanáticas. Pero ella estaba fuera de su lista, ¿por qué? Desde hace dos semanas que se estaba comportando así. Hinata creyó que no era nada malo, Naruto era el héroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja después de todo, era comprensible que estuviera muy ocupado. Pero el día de hoy su opinión acerca de la situación había cambiado. Naruto la estaba evitando.

-¿Hinata? ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Ino al ver la expresión de tristeza en la cara de Hinata. Su aura de felicidad había cambiado de repente tras la visita de Naruto, ¿y cómo no? Si ni se había despedido de ella al salir de la florería.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no es nada! ¡No te preocupes!

_-"Naruto, ese idiota"_ – pensó Ino al ver la expresión de Hinata – _"¡Este es un día especial!" ¿Cómo se le ocurre empezar de esta manera?"_

-Disculpe señorita, me llevaré estas. – dijo un joven shinobi acercándose a Ino.

-¡Ah! ¡En seguida!

¡Y cómo no lo había notado! Hinata estaba prácticamente obstaculizando a los caballeros con intenciones de comprar flores sólo por estar hablando con Ino. ¡Se sentía horrible por haber hecho eso!

-¡Señorita, algunos tenemos afán!

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, INO-SAN! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO A TODOS! – Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, así que la mirada de molestia de muchos hombres le cayó como balde de agua fría. Y tras gritar eso a todo pulmón haciendo una leve reverencia y con las mejillas rojas a más no poder, salió corriendo de la florería.

Este no era precisamente su mejor día.

El clima soleado y brillante la había engañado.

Las cosas empezaban a pintar mal.

-¡Vu-Vuelve pronto, Hinata!

Y al salir de la florería vio a Naruto a lo lejos hablando animadamente con Sakura, Tenten y unas seis o siete admiradoras. Entonces empezó a temer que su felicidad al lado de Naruto…

-¡Naruto-sempai!- exclamó una nueva admiradora acercándose con velocidad a ellos.

…no fuera real.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Nee-sama! ¡Abre la puerta!-gritó Hanabi al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

-Ya traje las compras… -dijo Hinata en un tono depresivo.

-¡Te ha llegado correo! ¡Abre la puerta!-y tras decir eso, Hanabi escuchó algunos pasos acercarse a la puerta, la cual se abrió. Y Hanabi entró estrepitosamente, dejando los sobres en el escritorio de aquella habitación y volteándose hacia su hermana con sus manos posadas en sus caderas y una mirada determinada -¡¿Qué pasa contigo, nee-sama?! ¡Casi he tenido que tumbar la puerta!

-Lo siento, Hanabi… ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Eso te lo debo preguntar yo a ti!

-Yo…no es nada.

-No te creo. ¿Ha pasado algo con Naruto-baka? –En ese momento ella no sabía si Hanabi podía leer la mente. A veces Hinata sentía que el estar con Naruto de esa forma se sentía muy irreal. Ella siempre había estado viéndolo desde atrás, y él siempre había estado tras de Sakura. No, ella no podía desconfiar de Sakura, su amor por Sasuke era muy grande y además ella la apoyó para entregarle la bufanda a Naruto –o lo que quedó de ella-. Pero no puede decir lo mismo de Naruto, ¿qué era realmente lo que él quería? ¿Acaso estaba con ella por lastima o por obligación? ¿Ese genjutsu lo hizo sentir culpable y lo obligó a corresponder a sus sentimientos? Hinata había pensado en eso varias veces, pero el cariño que Naruto le demostraba descartaba esas dudas. Pero… ¿acaso todo había sido por lástima quizás? No lo sabía. Y tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

-No es nada. Naruto-kun parece estar muy ocupado últimamente, después de todo él es el héroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja.

-¿Entonces estás triste porque Naruto-baka es popular?

-¡No! ¡Estoy muy feliz porque Naruto-kun ya no está solo, y tiene muchos amigos que lo apoyan! Sólo que últimamente no he podido estar con él tanto como quisiera, y aunque me acerco parece que no tiene tiempo para mí.

\- Mmmmm ya veo… -dijo Hanabi con cierta sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. –No te preocupes nee-sama, Naruto puede ser un completo cabeza hueca pero él te ama demasiado, él mismo me lo ha comprobado antes. Si está ocupado no te preocupes, seguro que volverá.

-De acuerdo…- y Hanabi empezó a salir a saltos de su habitación. - ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos después.- dijo Hanabi, y tras eso salió de la habitación. Hinata miró los tres sobres rojos que había en su escritorio, pero no tuvo ánimo para abrirlos o tocarlos siquiera. De vez en cuando ella recibía algunas propagandas, y hoy realmente no estaba de ánimos para eso. Así que decidió salir al campo de entrenamiento en el que entrena normalmente con Kiba y Shino… ahí tal vez nadie la encontraría y podría pensar en paz.

Pero ya que iría allí podría aprovechar para entrenar un poco, así que se puso el atuendo apropiado para entrenar, y al llegar allí empezó a golpear uno de los troncos de entrenamiento con toda su fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Hinata?

-¿Kiba-kun?

-Vaya, conque eras tú la que estaba aquí. Escuché los fuertes golpes y gritos ya que estaba cerca de aquí con Akamaru. ¿Estas entrenando?

-S-Sí.

-Ummmmm…. Ya veo. Creí que en un dia como hoy estarías con el idiota de Naruto. Pero veo que hoy tampoco fue posible. ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí entrenando?

-Hace dos horas creo.

-Ustedes, no deben ignorarme. Después de todo, yo también hago parte del equipo Kurenai.

-¡Waaahhh! ¡Shino! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te aparezcas así de repente?! Me va a dar un infarto por tu culpa un dia de estos. –dijo Kiba, cayendo al suelo de la impresión.

-No me gusta ser ignorado. Hinata, ignoremos a Kiba.

-¡Oye! –reclamó Kiba molesto.

-Kiba, no me asustes así. Después de todo, podrías hacerme dar un infarto si te apareces de esa manera. –dijo Shino con su semblante serio de siempre.

-No… no tiene sentido si no muestras sorpresa en tu rostro.-dijo Kiba, siendo apoyado por un ladrido de Akamaru.

Aunque Naruto no tuviera tiempo para ella, sus amigos estaban ahí, y Hinata se sintió feliz de saberlo. Ella ya lo sabía de hecho, pero cada vez que se lo demuestran se llena de felicidad.

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun.

Los dos dejaron de pelearse y miraron a Hinata atentos.

-Gracias. –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa brotando de su rostro.

-¿Eh? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada. ¿Por qué nos agradeces?-pregunta Kiba confundido.

-Por siempre estar conmigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de entrenar un poco con Kiba y Shino, salió del campo de entrenamiento, estar con sus amigos siempre era divertido. La ojiperla siempre tendría amigos a su alrededor que la apoyarían con sus objetivos, y para ella ese era el mejor regalo que podía pedir… aunque su felicidad estaría completa si Naruto le prestara un poco de atención. Entonces se preguntó a donde debía ir ahora. No necesitaba más cuestionamientos de Hanabi ni regaños de su padre, asi que volver a la mansión Hyuga no se veía muy atractivo para ella. Podría ir a Ichiraku también, pero debido a que era medio dia era probable que Naruto estuviera allí, y entonces él saldría corriendo al verla como lo había hecho últimamente…ella no quería eso. Y entonces pensó en Naruto. ¿A que había ido a la florería Yamanaka en la mañana? El lugar estaba repleto de rosas y hombres, conveniente combinación para Ino. Pero la florista Yamanaka le había dicho a Naruto:"_Tu pedido ya está listo"._ ¿A qué se refería? Sin embargo al ver a la ojiperla allí parada había salido del lugar como un rayo. Pedido… Naruto le había encargado flores a Ino… y cuando la vio a ella ahí, cortó el tema y salió corriendo.

Naruto… ¿iba a darle flores a alguien que no era ella?

No, ella no podía desconfiar de Naruto, él no podría estar con otra mujer, ¿o sí? No… seguro que se equivocaba. Las flores podían ser para cualquier persona, después de todo él es muy amable y comprensivo, amado por todos.

O eso creía ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Naruto a lo lejos con un ramo de rosas de distintos a lo lejos dándoselo a una persona con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Y esa persona era…

Sakura.

Naruto se veía muy nervioso, y Sakura sonreía. No… no era posible… Naruto y Sakura… pero… ¿Sakura no había amado siempre a Sasuke? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En realidad Naruto nunca dejo de amar a Sakura?

Y sin importar quien la estuviera viendo, salió corriendo de allí con el corazón hecho pedazos.

-¿Crees que le gusten, Sakura-chan? Es la primera vez que hago esto. –decia un Naruto hecho un manojo de nervios, mientras le pareció ver a alguien salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

Seguro era su imaginación ver una cabellera negro-azulado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Nee-sama, debes terminar con él ahora mismo!

Estaba en la puerta de la mansión Hyuga, y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Hanabi la había abierto estrepitosamente. Siguió hablando sin importarle las lágrimas en el rostro de su hermana mayor.

-¡Lo vi! ¡Mientras tú estabas afuera quien sabe dónde, Naruto estaba dándole flores a todo tipo de doncellas en la aldea!

-Lo vi… él le estaba… dándole flores a Sakura-san…, no creí que también a otras mujeres…-Hinata no pudo continuar, porque sus lágrimas ya no podían contenerse.

-¡También estaba dando chocolates! ¡Además…! –pero Hanabi no pudo continuar al darse cuenta de que sus palabras solo lastimaban más a su hermana mayor. Pero ella era Hanabi Hyuga, no debían subestimarla cuando se trataba de animar a Hinata. Ella era la mejor en eso, y por algo era la hermana de una prodigio del clan Hyuga.

_"Ahora que ella lo recordaba, uno de los sobres de esta mañana era de Naruto-baka. Seguro que no era nada al final de cuentas. Si era algún tipo de ruptura por parte de el, que se la guardara. Su hermana ya había tenido suficiente por parte del Héroe de Konoha."_

Hanabi y Hinata pasaron un tiempo de calidad entre hermanas. Ese dia Hanabi había quedado en verse en Ichiraku con Konohamaru-el cual había conocido hace poco-, pero definitivamente esto era mas importante.

Siempre estaría allí para Hinata, su querida hermana.

**¡TAN TAN TAAAAAANNNN!**

**¡NARUTO-KUN ESTA HACIENDO LLORAR A LA POBRE HINATA-CHAN! ¿O NO EN REALIDAD?**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, tal vez de aqui en dos dias suba la segunda parte. Y YA QUE ME VAN A ABUCHEAR, LANCENME UNA GASEOSA ¡ESTO DE ESCRIBIR ME AGOTA!**

**Onegaishimasu... dejen un review, si tienen sugerencias o algo las tendre en cuenta.**

**¡Soredewa minna-san!**

**PD: Tengan piedad de mi, es mi primer fic D:**


	2. No lo olvides, Neji

**¡SEGUNDO CAPITULO!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, me senti muy feliz de que les haya gustado y eso mismo me motivo para subir el capitulo rapidamente. Aviso que este no es el final, habrá un tercer capitulo y espero que termine ahi, pero conociendome terminare haciendo algo más. ¡Tenia que ser yo!**

**¡ESTE ES EL FIC DE LAS ROSAS AMIGOS!**

**Minna-san, ¡me encanta leer sus reviews! ¡Denme más! ¡Alimenten mi almaaaaaaaa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Su verdadera intención**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**No lo olvides, Neji**

**.**

**.**

Después de la hora del almuerzo, Hanabi había decidido llevar a su hermana mayor a ver la tumba del genio Neji. Desde la cuarta gran guerra ninja, Hinata iba y dejaba flores en su tumba, y al mismo tiempo le contaba acerca de lo que ocurría en su vida. Neji debía de aburrirse mucho allá en el mundo de los muertos. Incluso llegó dando saltitos aquel día que le contó junto a Naruto que se habían convertido oficialmente en una pareja.

Hinata llevaba en su mano la rosa blanca que Ino le había regalado en la mañana, ella no quería regresar a la florería Yamanaka a comprar flores para la tumba de su primo con el riesgo de encontrarse a Naruto allí. Tenía miedo, y debía admitirlo, y aunque el miedo fuera algo normal en las personas, ella se sentía patética. Seguramente una bandada de ninjas asesinos se veía más agradables ahora que hablar con Naruto.

Pero Naruto era su novio, quería confiar en él… pero sus estúpidos celos y dudas no la dejaban.

-Neji-niisan-dijo Hinata arrodillándose frente a su primo y limpiando un poco la placa, dejando la rosa allí.-He venido con Hanabi.-tras decir eso, Hanabi se arrodillo a su lado-Últimamente te había contado que Naruto-kun había estado muy distante pero que entendía sus razones, él es muy popular, amable y amado por todos, también es muy guapo y siempre ayuda al que lo necesita, defiende al débil y cuestiona y aprende del fuerte. Naruto-kun es grandioso.

Hanabi se quedó en silencio, al oír las palabras de su hermana no le quedaba duda de que esa era una chica que estaba enamorada.

-Pero hoy me he dado cuenta él porque está tan alejado de mí, ¡P-Pero no te vayas a enojar con él por lo que te voy a contar, Neji-niisan! Naruto-kun ya no parece muy interesado en mí, y estoy segura de que si estuvieras aquí, ya lo habrías golpeado.-Hinata sonrió ante el pensamiento.-Pero está bien, yo sólo quiero que Naruto-kun sea feliz incluso si es con Sakura-san u otra persona. Él es una persona maravillosa -su voz empezó a entrecortarse-, y yo siempre he sido patética comparada con los demás, aunque siempre he luchado por intentar superarme. Naruto-kun tiene muchas admiradoras y… a veces me pregunto… ¿soy yo la apropiada para hacerlo feliz? Porque… es lo único que deseo… deseo su felicidad.

Las lágrimas de Hinata habían salido de nuevo, pero se apresuró a limpiarlas de nuevo, no quería que Hanabi las viera.

-Naruto-baka no tiene idea de lo afortunado que es, nee-sama.

-¿Eh? ¿Po-Por qué lo dices, Hanabi?

-No todos los hombres tienen a una novia como tú.

-¿Eh? N-No digas eso…-dijo Hinata, sonrojándose.

-Y pensar que Neji dio su vida para protegerlos a ti y a ese idiota. ¡Pero no te preocupes, Neji!-dijo Hanabi a la tumba, mostrando su puño.- ¡Como tú no estás aquí, yo lo golpearé por ti!-y se levantó decidida a ir por Naruto.

-¡No lo hagas, Hanabi!-dijo Hinata parándose al frente de su hermanita-Y-Y-¡Yo no quiero que lo golpees!

-¡Pero el hecho de que te esté engañando es una muy buena razón para hacerlo!

-¡Pe-Pero no lo hemos confirmado!

-¡Si no tienes suficientes pruebas con lo que ese idiota ha estado haciendo alrededor de toda Konoha, no sé qué más necesitas! ¡Vamos a ir a hablar con él ahora mismo!

-¡¿Q-Qué?!

-¡Vamos!-y Hanabi arrastró a Hinata fuera del cementerio.

Por el camino varias personas extrañadas las volteaban a ver, una chica del honorable clan Hyuga arrastrando a otra mayor a través de las calles de Konoha, mirando a los alrededores y buscando algo con mirada asesina. Los que pasaban alrededor se sentían intimidados con la mirada asesina de la muchacha castaña. La chica que era prácticamente arrastrada tenía su rostro completamente rojo.

-¡Nee-sama! ¡Más rápido!

Hinata no podía formular palabra alguna. Hanabi la estaba arrastrando hacia Naruto. I-Iba ver a…

-¡Oh! ¿Hanabi?

-¡Konohamaru-kun! ¡Perfecto! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

Habían terminado en frente de Ichiraku, y para Hanabi era muy conveniente encontrarse con el chico castaño. De seguro sabría dónde estaría Naruto, y la ojiperla empezó a temer más acerca de lo que pasaría. Preguntarle a Konohamaru acerca de Naruto era señal de encontrarlo más rápido.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he estado esperando desde hace una hora! –Reclamó el muchacho molesto.- ¿Hinata-san?-se extrañó al ver a Hinata muy sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Ho-Ho- ¡Hola, Konohamaru-kun!- balbuceó Hinata.

-¡Konohamaru, dinos donde está el idiota de Naruto! –exclamó Hanabi muy molesta.

-¿Naruto-niichan? Ummmm…-dijo Konohamaru, tomándose su tiempo para pensar.-No lo sé.

-¡¿No sabes?!-exclamó Hanabi.-Tú deberías saber.

-Sólo sé que iría a recoger un objeto a las afueras de la aldea.

-¿Un objeto? ¿Qué fue a recoger?-preguntó Hanabi curiosa.

-No lo sé. Pero ha ido solo. Aunque es el héroe de Konoha, no me preocupa que le pase algo en realidad. Naruto-niichan es muy fuerte.

-Si… si lo es…-dijo Hinata sonriendo un poco.

-¡Silencio, nee-sama! ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Solo dile a Naruto que es un idiota!

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Konohamaru confundido.

-¡Solo díselo! ¡Nos vamos, nee-san! –dijo Hanabi, y se llevó a Hinata arrastrada de nuevo.

-¡Espera Hanabi!- gritó Konohamaru al ver a Hanabi y a Hinata alejarse con velocidad.- ¡Tenía que decirte algo importante!

Pero Hanabi no lo escuchó más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Los chocolates que Naruto-sempai hizo estaban deliciosos!

-¿Abriste una caja?

-¡Si, y estaban buenísimos!

-¡Vaya, quien diría que pudiera hacer tan buen chocolate!

Al oír a las admiradoras de Naruto que pasaban por su lado, Hinata se soltó bruscamente de su hermana, y las fanáticas se habían alejado y ya no se podía oír nada más.

-¿Nee-sama?

-Naruto-kun no está en la aldea, así que no podemos hacer nada.-dijo Hinata mirando el piso. Se sentía aliviada en una forma, pero por otro lado le hubiera gustado averiguar los verdaderos sentimientos de Naruto. No había opción, tendría que hacer eso otro día y cerciorarse que para entonces Hanabi no estuviera presente, sino las cosas podrían empeorar.

-Ya lo sé, por eso vamos a ir a buscarlo. Con nuestro Byakugan no será muy difícil. Ya he dejado plantado a Konohamaru-kun, así que esto no es problema.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Sabía que estaba siendo desagradecida con Hanabi, quien la había apoyado desde esta mañana cuando llegó llorando a su casa y estado con ella. Pero cuando Hanabi le había dicho que pasarían tiempo de calidad entre hermanas, no se esperaba esto. Además no quería que Hanabi le causara problemas al rubio, y ella misma tampoco quería hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hanabi confundida.- ¿no quieres saber que siente ese rubio idiota en realidad?

-No es necesario que lo haga hoy. Además Naruto-kun está ocupado ahora y no quiero ir a interrumpirlo. No quiero…

Hanabi al ver a su hermana suspiró. No podía culparla, Hinata no era tan impulsiva como ella y eran casi como opuestos en varias ocasiones. Si Naruto fuera su novio, seguro ya habría ido a romperle la cara, a diferencia de Hinata quien se preocupa por su felicidad a pesar de que el rubio idiota la está lastimando con sus acciones.

-Aaaahhhh, está bien, dejaré que lo hagas a tu manera. Pero tienes que prometerme que le aclararas las cosas.

-Si.-dijo la Hyuga un poco más tranquila, y ambas sonrieron.

-¡Hinataaaaaaaaaa!

-¿Sakura-san?- la mencionada venia corriendo a todo pulmón, y se detuvo frente a ambas Hyuga.

-Ho-Ho…esperen un momento.-dijo Sakura, quien respiraba agitadamente. Tras haber recuperado el aire, volvió a hablar.-Hola, Hanabi-chan.

-Hola.-dijo Hanabi amablemente.

-¡Hinata, tienes que ser mi pareja en la celebración para mujeres de esta noche! Iba a emparejarme con la frentona pero dijo que Tenten ya la había invitado.

-¿Celebración para mujeres?-preguntaron ambas Hyugas.

-Es una fiesta que Tsunade-sama ha organizado para esta noche en honor a las mujeres shinobis, y solo las mujeres shinobis pueden asistir. ¡Tienes que ir conmigo!

-No había oído nada de eso.-dijo Hanabi confundida.

-¿Qué no recibieron un sobre informando sobre eso? ¡Le dije al estúpido de Naruto que te lo enviara! ¡Va a probar mi ira cuando lo tenga enfrente!

-"_Así que eso era. Hinata debió mirar esos sobres… ¡yo debí mirar también!"_-pensaba Hanabi.

-¿Qué dices, Hinata? ¿Irás conmigo? – preguntaba Sakura ansiosa. -¡Debes ponerte un hermoso vestido para esta noche! ¡Las mujeres shinobi serán damas esta noche!

-Y-Yo… no creo que…

-¡Es una buena oportunidad, nee-sama! Así te olvidarás un rato de Naruto-baka.-dice Hanabi convencida.

-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo con Naruto?- pregunta Sakura curiosa.

Entonces recordó lo que había visto en la mañana. Naruto, Sakura y un enorme ramo de rosas. No era conveniente hablar con Sakura sobre el tema, ya que ella era cómplice de Naruto. Tampoco odiaba a Sakura o a Naruto, ella no era una persona rencorosa, de hecho siempre deseaba el bien de los demás por encima del propio.

-N-No, no es nada.-dijo Hinata nerviosamente. –P-Pero Sakura-san, yo no tengo vestidos elegantes.

-Juuuummmm… ¡Hanabi-chan, me robare a tu hermana por un rato! ¡Necesita un hermoso vestido, y vamos a comprarlo ahora mismo! ¡Y no te preocupes por el dinero Hinata, considéralo un regalo de mi parte!

-¡¿Qué?! Pe-Pero…-y Sakura empezó a jalarla lejos de allí.

-¡Buena suerte, nee-sama!-dijo Hanabi, desapareciendo de su vista.

Sakura arrastraba a Hinata por las calles de Konoha, en dirección a las tiendas de ropa. Sin embargo la ojiperla no se sentía nada cómoda por ello, no por el hecho de que básicamente la estuviera empujando a asistir a la fiesta para las shinobis, sino por el hecho de que sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que sus decisiones en estos momentos. Le hubiera gustado recriminarle a Sakura por lo que había visto en la mañana, pero no podía hacerlo, ¿con qué derecho?

"_Eres la novia de Naruto-kun, tienes derecho a recriminarle."_

Si, pero estamos hablando de Sakura-san, el amor de Naruto desde la infancia.

_"__¿Cómo estás tan segura de que sigue siendo así?"_

Yo… no lo sé… Pero Naruto-kun no tiene razones para enamorarse de mí. Él ha sido una guía en mi vida, él es mi sol. Yo en cambio soy su sombra, la cual siempre está detrás de él. Muy pocas veces he podido ayudar a Naruto-kun a comparación de las veces que él me ayudado a mí. Siempre he sido muy tímida y torpe a comparación de él.

_"__Él se ha dado cuenta de que siempre has estado ahí observándolo desde el principio a diferencia de todos. Por eso eres tan especial para él. Además, le prometió a Neji-niisan que cuidaría de ti, ¿no lo recuerdas? Aquel día en el que juntos fueron a ver su tumba y a decirle sobre su relación."_

Naruto-kun se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos gracias a ese genjutsu, y probablemente también se sienta responsable de lo que le ocurrió a Neji-niisan. Aun así quiero confiar en él aunque sea un poco, confiar en sus sentimientos hacia mí, y no pensar en que Naruto-kun está obligado por las circunstancias a estar a mi lado, y pensar que su corazón tiene un pedazo especial reservado para mí.

_"__Estás sonriendo, Hinata. Se ve que siempre estás pensando en lo que es mejor para él. En su felicidad. "_

-¿Hinata? ¡Hinata!- gritaba Sakura frente a ella.

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamó Hinata, siendo sacada de sus pensamientos.

-Ya llegamos. Por dios, ¿en que estabas pensando? Llevo llamándote desde hace un buen rato. En todo caso, entremos a este almacén. La frentona me ha comentado que tiene muy buenos precios y vestidos muy hermosos.

-S-Sí.

-¡Vamos Hinata, no seas tan reservada!- exclamó Sakura, y de un brazo la jaló dentro del almacén. -¡Tienes un hermoso cuerpo, debes lucirlo con un vestido hermoso que muestre lo bella que eres!

-Sa-Sakura-san, no digas esas cosas… además me siento mal de que vayas a pagar.

-¡No te preocupes Hinata! Es un pago a cambio de que vayas conmigo a esa fiesta elegante. ¡Tengo que asegurarme de que vayas!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-E-e-es para no quedarme sola, ¡en la invitación especificaba que debían asistir en parejas de mujeres para eventos especiales que habrán en la celebración!

-¿Eventos especiales?

-Ya sabes cómo es Tsunade-sama, y ha organizado juegos en los que las parejas competirán. Pero creo que no será nada movido o de combate si nos harán ir en vestidos elegantes. Y ya que estamos buscándote un vestido aprovecharé para buscar uno para mí. Prométeme que asistirás, Hinata. No soportaría quedarme sentada mientras la frentona y Tenten se divierten.

-Uummmmm… está bien.

Aunque sus ánimos no eran los mejores para una fiesta de Tsunade-sama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la hoja, un rubio cuyo cabello brillaba con el sol y unos orbes azules que hipnotizarían a cualquiera entraba a la aldea, y se dirigía al cementerio de Konoha. Al llegar allí buscó entre las distintas placas, hasta detenerse en la que buscaba.

_Neji Hyuga._

-¡Al fin la encontré-ttebayo! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar donde estaba?

Se arrodilló frente a la tumba y cerró sus ojos. Neji… tantas cosas habían cambiado desde su muerte. Konoha había avanzado mucho, había edificios y se veía mucho más moderna. Muchas chicas lo admiraban, y lo llamaban "Naruto-sempai", aunque era molesto a veces también recibía muchos regalos, aunque no le importaba mucho. Incluso chicas de otras aldeas venían desde lejos sólo para tomarse una foto con él, y algunas lo citaban en la noche sólo para darle algún regalo. También los niños lo admiraban y él mismo iba a veces a la academia para hacerle demostraciones a los niños, los cuales solo gritaban emocionados con solo verlo. Y el mayor cambio de todos y el mejor definitivamente tenía que ser…

Abrió sus ojos, y vio una rosa blanca puesta allí con delicadeza. Entonces un solo nombre se le pasó por su cabeza.

_Hinata._

Entonces Naruto notó algo curioso. No muy lejos de allí, había varias rosas florecidas de un color en particular. Se acercó a ese lugar dejando la tumba de Neji por un momento, y con cuidado arrancó una de aquellas rosas, y después de hacer eso volvió frente a la tumba del genio Hyuga dejando la rosa que había tomado al lado de la rosa blanca.

-¡Neji, definitivamente tengo que contarte algo muy importante! Hinata aún no lo sabe-ttebayo.

El rubio parloteaba con la tumba de forma muy animada, mientras dos rosas muy juntas reposaban allí resaltando la belleza de la tumba en particular. Eran dos rosas verdaderamente hermosas, una blanca y la otra…

Naranja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Bueno, ahora sabemos que Naruto no quiere hacerle daño a Hinata! ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Pero si no queria hacerle daño, ¿por qué anda de conquistador por las calles de Konoha?**

**Pero ésto no termina aquí. Esperemos que la mente de Hinata no le juegue una mala pasada.**

**Soy un shinigami en busca de reviews, ¡ASI QUE DEMENLOOOOOOOSSSS!**

**He intentado seguir algunos consejos que me dieron en este fic, como que no hiciera los parrafos tan largos. Me pregunto si lo habré logrado. Tratare de no tardar mucho en el proximo capitulo.**

**¡SAYONARA, MINNA! :D :D**


	3. Las lágrimas de Hinata

**¿Me extrañaron? Ya se que no *hushe como niñita***

**Este capitulo está un poco más largo que los anteriores.**

**¡HE AQUI EL TERCER CAPITULO! ¡Y HAY ACCION DE LA BUENA!**

**Chelsea: **Loca...

**¿Tú que haces aquí?**

**Chelsea: **No me preguntes a mi, todo es causa de tu retorcida mente.

**Ella es Chelsea, es algo asi como mi "inner", se las presento de una vez.**

**Chelsea: **Maria, no se cual sea tu concepto de acción. Este es el final, ¿verdad? Se supone que esto iba a ser un one-shot, ¡y ya tiene capitulo tres!

**No, no es el final, el próximo es el capitulo final. Además terminé descarriándome de mi proposito original.**

**Chelsea: **¡¿Por qué no me sorprende?! ¡Parece que odiaraas a Hinata! ¡La estas haciendo sufrir mucho!

**No la odio, al contrario, la admiro.**

**Chelsea:** No entiendo, esto es complicado... ¿Y que pasa con el titulo de este capitulo? No se oye nada bien.

**¡En todo caso, ¡he aqui el capitulo! **

**Chelsea: **¡No me ignores! Esta vez vas a responder a los reviews, ¿verdad?

**Sí, sí, como digas... al final de este capitulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Su verdadera intención**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Las lágrimas de Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**-**Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura-san…

-¡No te vayas a desmayar Hinata! ¡Ese vestido definitivamente te queda hermoso!

-¡Pe-Pero…!

-¡Señorita, definitivamente ese vestido le queda muy bien!

Hinata se miró al espejo una vez más. Habían recorrido casi toda Konoha buscando vestidos, y Sakura había encontrado su vestido elegido rápidamente y ya hace varias horas. Pero al parecer Hinata era una persona complicada para los vestidos. No tenía problema alguno con las yukatas o los kimonos, pero se trataba de una celebración elegante así que no podía ir vestida para un festival. Por otro lado vistió cubierta de abrigos la mayor parte de su vida, aunque ahora su ropa de misión era más descubierta. El vestido de Sakura era rosa de tirantes, pegado al cuerpo con brillantes y largo hasta los pies con una abertura en el costado de una de sus piernas, lo cual le daba un toque más elegante. El vestido que Hinata estaba vistiendo en ese momento era de color blanco, el cual llegaba hasta las rodillas y era sujetado desde el escote por una pequeña tira alrededor del cuello, y él tenía varias arandelas en la parte de abajo. El color blanco hacia resaltar la belleza en Hinata y su naturalidad.

-¡Hinata, es el mejor vestido que hemos visto! ¡Tienes que comprarlo!

-Pero yo… no lo sé…

-¡Señorita, nos llevaremos ese! –dijo Sakura demandantemente a la vendedora.

-¡En seguida! –dijo la vendedora entusiastamente, y se retiró a empacar uno igual para venderlo. Definitivamente de todas las jóvenes a las cuales había visto probarse ese vestido, a ella era a quien le quedaba mejor. Era un vestido traído desde la aldea de la Nube, y era el más hermoso de la tienda ya que tenía decorados de brillantes en forma de mariposas.

Hinata iba a protestar, pero Sakura la detuvo.

-¡Tienes que ponerte ese vestido esta noche! ¡Las dejarás a todas con la boca abierta!

-U…Ummmm… puede que si me vea bien con este vestido.-dijo Hinata tímidamente, modelando ante el espejo del vestidor.

-¿Es una broma? ¡Te ves tan hermosa como un ángel!

-Me avergüenzas, Sakura-san…

-¡Si Naruto te viera, caería rendido a tus pies!-exclamó Sakura emocionada, pero Hinata solo se deprimió ante el comentario y bajó la mirada, cubriendo su mirada con el flequillo de su cabello.

Grave error. Sakura definitivamente no debió haber dicho eso.

-¿Hinata?

-Me cambiare de nuevo… -dijo Hinata con voz apagada, entrando de nuevo al vestidor.

-_"¿Qué le sucede a Hinata? La he notado algo triste desde el momento en el que me la encontré con Hanabi. Esto… ¿realmente será una buena idea?"_ –pensaba Sakura algo confundida y pensativa. ¿Tendría que ver algo Naruto? No, imposible, él no le haría daño a Hinata, no sería capaz. ¿O será otra cosa por la que está triste?

Sakura se adelantó a la caja registradora y pagó el vestido, aunque se asustó por el precio de aquella obra de arte la cual casi le cuesta un ojo de la cara, la vendedora le ofreció un muy buen descuento sólo por "haberle mostrado el cielo", comentario que la pelirrosa entendió muy bien. Oh si, Sakura también había visto el cielo.

Hinata salió del vestidor e inicialmente se preocupó al no ver a Sakura alrededor, pero se tranquilizó al verla en la caja registradora, y se acercó allí con rapidez. Al haber llegado a la caja, la vendedora le regaló un comentario más.

-¡Señorita, gracias a usted he tenido la última y mejor venta del día!

-Gra-Gracias…-dijo Hinata, haciendo una leve reverencia. Aunque Sakura entendió que esa felicitación tenía un doble sentido.

-Usted es del clan Hyuga, ¿verdad?-preguntó la vendedora, notando el dojutsu de Hinata.

-A-Así es.

-¡Oh, el vestido de mi tienda le ha quedado increíble a un miembro del clan Hyuga!

-¡Y de la rama principal!-añadió Sakura sonriendo complacida.

-¿Usted es de la rama principal? En ese caso debería tener cuidado. Hay muchos codiciosos por ahí que harían cualquier cosa por obtener algo como el Byakugan. ¡Pero yo no soy una de esas personas! He visto muchos del clan Hyuga que han muerto por la codicia de otros, mi prometido era de ese clan, y unos bandidos asesinos le…

La vendedora no pudo continuar.

-Lo entiendo, lo tendré en cuenta. –dijo Hinata con una mirada de consolación hacia la vendedora, la cual sonrió casi al instante. Pero mientras Hinata permaneciera dentro de Konoha no correría peligro, además de que ella es una kunoichi muy fuerte. Las posibilidades de que alguien la ataque para quitarle el Byakugan son muy bajas, además de que ahora Konoha está muy tranquila y pacífica, y las diferentes aldeas están aliadas.

-¡Es bienvenida a volver cuando usted quiera!-dijo la vendedora.

Ahora Hinata tenía una sola pregunta.

¿Realmente sería capaz de ponerse ese vestido? No había problema, todas en la fiesta serian mujeres, así que todo debería estar bien, y ella debería estar a salvo de pervertidos potenciales.

Aunque por otro lado le hubiera gustado que Naruto le dijera que se veía hermosa, pero él no estaría presente y actualmente él tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Como hablar con muchas chicas. ¡No, atrás pensamientos celosos! ¡Naruto es alguien increíble, y es natural de que muchas chicas quieran estar con él! Y pareciera que para él es normal hablar con muchas chicas…

Pero su sol se merecía algo mejor que una simple sombra. Y su amor hacia Naruto probablemente no sería suficientemente pago para él… ya que probablemente… Naruto se sienta obligado a amarla…

Pero si hay algo de lo que está segura es que ella ama al ninja rubio y revoltoso con todo su corazón.

Y con esos pensamientos, salió junto con Sakura de aquella tienda mientras el atardecer iluminaba su camino.

_"__Era hora de que el sol se escondiera."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Las flores de Naruto-sempai estaban verdaderamente hermosas!

-¡Y olían increíblemente bien! ¡Naruto-sempai tiene buen gusto para las flores!

Ahí estaban otra vez esos rumores que sólo la hacían sentir como idiota. Una parte de Hinata seguía luchando contra la otra sobre lo que debería hacer: una de ellas creía que Naruto era completamente inocente y que ella era la mujer más indicada para estar con él, la única mujer que Naruto amaba. Pero la otra parte…

-¡Naruto! ¡Voy a matarte!

Y tras gritar eso, Sakura salió disparada hacia algún lugar.

-¿Sakura-san?-entonces se preguntó si Sakura tenía algún tipo de visión especial para ver a Naruto desde lejos, ¡la del Byakugan era ella! ¡Eso es, el Byakugan! Y utilizando su habilidad, pudo detectar a Naruto y a Sakura a lo lejos y caminó hacia el lugar con la bolsa del vestido entre sus brazos.

Caminó lentamente, viendo a lo lejos como Sakura le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto y le reclamaba mientras él se tocaba la cabeza adolorido. Le costaba creer que el amor de Sakura por Sasuke hubiera desaparecido y reemplazado por Naruto, en realidad ese era un sueño muy irreal. Sakura seguía en contra de los sentimientos del rubio hacia ella como había sido desde siempre. Pero tal vez no podía decir nada por parte del héroe de Konoha, y se sentía la peor persona del mundo al estar obligando a Naruto a corresponder a sus sentimientos por haber visto ese genjutsu. El amor no puede obligarse a dar, y ella estaba convencida de eso.

-¡Naruto idiota! ¡¿Por qué no le enviaste el sobre a Hinata?!

-Y-Y-Yo si lo hice, Sakura-chan.

Al caminar sus pasos iban haciéndose más pequeños, disminuyendo cada vez más el paso. ¿Y si la dejaba de lado de nuevo? ¿Y si salía corriendo? ¿Y si huía de nuevo? Ella no quería nada de eso, así que prefirió darse la vuelta y caminar hasta la mansión Hyuga.

Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Hinata! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-gritó Sakura, corriendo hacia ella y tomándola velozmente del brazo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sakura-san?! –y tras decir esas palabras, Sakura la arrastró hacia Naruto.

-¡Ven aquí!

No podía protestar. Por otro lado quería saber cómo reaccionaría Naruto al verla, tal vez todas sus dudas solo eran producto de su mente retorcida.

-¡Naruto, dale el sobre ahora mismo! –exclamó Sakura, llegando finalmente arrastrando a Hinata a donde estaba Naruto.

Naruto no podía formular palabra alguna.

-Sa-Sakura-san, yo si recibí el sobre, solo que… solo que…

-¿Solo qué?- Preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-No quise abrirlo… -esas palabras llamaron la atención de Naruto. ¿Por qué no querría abrirlo si el remitente era él?

-Creí que eran propagandas, y no mire los remitentes. Llegaron tres sobres rojos.

-Ummmm… ya veo. Entonces cuando llegues, asegúrate de abrirlos, ¿me entendiste?

-Suenas como mi madre, Sakura-san…-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa saliendo de su rostro.

Naruto tosió, intentando llamar la atención muy nervioso.

-Si-Sigo aquí-dattebayo.

-Lo-lo siento Naruto-kun.-dijo Hinata con la mirada gacha. Naruto se puso aún más nervioso, mirando hacia un lado y rascándose la cabeza, avergonzado. – Co-como sea… debo irme… nos-nos veremos después, Hinata.

"_No otra vez. Me costó tanto que Naruto-kun pudiera verme… ¿Por qué ahora he vuelto a ser invisible para él_?"-pensaba Hinata con ganas de llorar otra vez.

-U-Ummmm… -fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de Hinata mientras los ojos empezaban a aguársele. Y tras eso Naruto salió corriendo de nuevo.

-Ese idiota…-murmuró Sakura, mirando hacia la dirección en la que Naruto había salido corriendo. Luego volteó a mirar a Hinata, y animadamente le dijo:-Tengo unos asuntos pendientes con él, así que nos veremos esta noche Hinata. ¡Asegúrate de ponerte ese hermoso vestido! En el sobre está la dirección del lugar y la reunión es a las 8 de la noche, así que nos veremos allí, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Uh? ¿Hinata, estás bien?

-S-Sí, no es nada…-dijo Hinata, mostrándole una sonrisa.

Sakura se despidió animadamente, corriendo por el mismo camino en el que Naruto había desaparecido. Y Hinata emprendió su camino hacia la mansión Hyuga con la bolsa en la que llevaba el vestido en sus manos y más triste que antes, dejando un camino de lágrimas por donde pasaba.

Por el lado de Sakura, ella al fin logró llegar al lado de Naruto.

-Oye, Naruto… creo que a Hinata le pasa algo…

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Sakura-chan?

-¿Estás seguro de que-?

-¡Naruto-niichan!- gritó Konohamaru interrumpiendo a Sakura y apareciendo frente a ellos.

-¿Konohamaru-kun?, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-Tengo un mensaje para Naruto-niichan.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿Para mí?-preguntó Naruto señalándose a sí mismo, incrédulo.- ¿Qué es-ttebayo?

-Te mandaron a decir que eres un idiota.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura quedaron anonadados, y al escuchar el remitente de ese mensaje Naruto supo que definitivamente algo iba mal.

.

_Hyuga Hanabi._

_Llevando a una Hinata a rastras._

_._

Ahora la pregunta era ¿por qué? Y Sakura sólo pensó que Naruto no podía ser más idiota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche llegó. Las lágrimas de Hinata habían cesado hace un buen rato con ayuda de Hanabi, y aún faltaba una hora para la celebración de las mujeres shinobis organizada por Tsunade-sama. Hanabi no podía asistir a la reunión, ya que al parecer era para kunoichis de 16 años o más. Y Hanabi tenía 15 años.

Estaban en la habitación de Hinata, y Hanabi estaba peinando su cabello. Por un momento Hinata pensó en no asistir a la fiesta, pero no le parecía correcto dejar plantada a Sakura, después de todo ella no tenía por qué pagar por sus problemas. Su hermana también le insistió que fuera diciendo que _"la ayudaría a relajarse y a olvidar los problemas". _Hinata estaba sentada frente al espejo del tocador mientras Hanabi peinaba su cabello.

-Te ves hermosa, nee-sama. Es una lástima que le hayas dejado esa rosa blanca a Neji, se vería hermosa en tu cabello en este momento.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Hinata sonriendo? ¿A pesar de lo malo que había pasado?

-No, Neji-niisan merece esa rosa y muchas más, él fue muy valiente.

\- … ¿Nee-sama?

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Ummmm… no es nada- dijo Hinata-solo creo que no debería ser desagradecida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Naruto-kun me dio unos momentos muy felices. A pesar de que yo nunca estaba destinada a estar a su lado sino a estar detrás de él, Naruto-kun me dio muchos días de felicidad. Yo… yo quiero que sea feliz con quien él quiera… y aunque yo lo amo, no puedo obligarlo a amarme a mí.

-Nee-sama… ¿entonces aceptarás que Naruto este con otra mujer?

-Mientras Naruto-kun sea feliz yo también lo seré…-dijo esto último casi en un susurro.

-Tú vales mucho más que todas esas mujeres, nee-sama. Estoy segura de eso.

-Gracias, Hanabi.

Entonces Hanabi pensó que por el bien de Hinata, era mejor que esas palabras fueran reales. Si no lo eran… terminaría lastimándose a ella misma.

Al cabo de un rato, Hinata estaba lista. No debía preocuparse esa noche por Naruto, al fin y al cabo no lo vería. Verifico una vez más la invitación que había dentro del sobre que había abierto hace un rato, de hecho resulto que los tres sobres tenían el mismo contenido, lo cual le pareció extraño. Tal vez Naruto le había enviado tres por error, ella sabía que tan despistado era el rubio y esa era una de las cosas por las cuales lo amaba.

Bien, la dirección de la reunión no era tan lejos. Tal vez a veinte minutos caminando, así que tomo un pequeño bolso y en él depositó la invitación para luego colgarse el pequeño bolso en su hombro. Afortunadamente su padre estaría fuera de Konoha por un mes, así no pondría problemas. Ambas hermanas Hyuga se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa, era hora de que Hinata partiera.

-Nee-sama, buena suerte y disfruta la fiesta, es una buena oportunidad para despejar tu mente.

-Lo entiendo Hanabi, no tienes que repetírmelo. Entonces me voy, Hanabi.

-Buena suerte, nee-sama.-dijo Hanabi, despidiéndose con una sonrisa y agitando su mano en forma de despedida.

Así, Hinata partió de la mansión Hyuga en dirección a la fiesta. Después de ver a su hermana desaparecer, Hanabi miró hacia el cielo en busca de alguna estrella fracasando en el intento.

-Parece que va a llover…

Y ninguna de las hermanas Hyuga se dio cuenta de que alguien seguía a Hinata desde las sombras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Hinata?

-¿Tsunade-sama? ¿No debería estar en la reunión?

-Sí, me dirijo hacia allá. ¿Tú también, Hinata?

-A-Así es, Tsunade-sama. Ya estamos muy cerca del lugar.-dijo Hinata, sonriendo con amabilidad, divisando el gran sitio reservado para la fiesta desde lejos.- Pero creí que usted ya se encontraría allí.

-No soy muy puntual cuando me invitan a celebraciones. Es un punto débil que tengo.-dijo Tsunade, empezando a reír nerviosa y desenfrenadamente.

Un momento. ¿Cuándo la invitan a celebraciones?

-E-Esto…Tsunade-sama… ¿Usted no era quien organizaba esta fiesta?-preguntó Hinata nerviosa, entrando al hermoso jardín de aquel "palacio" en el que se realizaría la fiesta, adornado con antorchas y una fuente de agua.

-No, claro que no. Naruto dijo que tenía algo importante que anunciar, así que hizo esta fiesta. ¡Oh, ahí está Kakashi! Nos vemos después Hinata, voy a intentar descubrir la verdadera identidad de Hatake Kakashi. ¡Le quitare esa máscara de una vez por todas!-dijo Tsunade, guiñándole un ojo a Hinata y corriendo hacia Kakashi quien estaba recostado en la entrada leyendo su libro de Icha Icha Paradise.

¿La fiesta era organizada por Naruto? ¿No era una reunión para kunoichis? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Aún podía dar la vuelta y volver a casa… ¡No! ¡No iba a huir! De todas formas ella solo quería que Naruto fuera feliz incluso si no era con ella. Debía poner su mejor cara con él, y decirle todo para que ya no se sintiera obligado a estar con ella.

-Esto es muy serio para mí, Sakura-chan.

Hinata tenía un sentido excelente del oído. Rodeó el edificio atravesando el jardín y llegó a un lugar iluminado por antorchas. Entonces quedó atónita ante lo que sus ojos vieron.

Naruto sostenía una pequeña cajita negra con un anillo con un pequeño diamante en el centro frente a Sakura y ella sonreía con sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-susurró Hinata, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos de nuevo. Ella ya había tenido suficiente para un día. ¿Esa fiesta fue planeada para anunciar el compromiso de Naruto y Sakura? ¿Por qué Sakura insistió tanto para que ella asistiera? Naruto y Sakura voltearon el rostro hacia ella, atónitos.

-Hi-Hinata…

-Hinata…

El pequeño bolso que Hinata llevaba cayó al suelo. ¡Al diablo con todo! Y más rápido que un rayo, Hinata salió corriendo de allí con su corazón destrozado.

-¡Hinata!-gritó Naruto dispuesto a perseguirla, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso empezaron a caer fuertes gotas al suelo.

Había comenzado a llover fuertemente.

Parecía como si el cielo llorara junto a Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata había corrido por un buen rato. Ahora llovía fuertemente y los truenos y rayos se hacían presentes. Hinata había corrido sin importarle a donde se dirigía, y no notó que había salido de Konoha y ahora se encontraba en el bosque. No debía estar tan lejos de Konoha, ¿verdad? Con su Byakugan debería ser capaz de volver. Dejó de correr y miró a su alrededor, caminó lentamente pero para su mala suerte tropezó con algo y cayó directamente al lodo, ensuciando por completo aquel vestido blanco que antes resplandecía de belleza. No pudo evitar seguir llorando fuertemente, intentando inútilmente detener su mar de lágrimas.

De repente se levantó rápidamente, llorando aún y mirando alrededor. Había sentido una presencia desconocida.

-Al fin te tengo, Hyuga Hinata.-dijo una voz desde los árboles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAANNN!**

**¿A que se quedaron con las ganas de saber que pasará?**

**Chelsea: **Yo ya se cual es el final. Estar en tu mente tiene sus ventajas.

**¡Nada de spoiler!**

**Aqui respondo a los reviews desde el capitulo 1.**

** :** ¿Por que Naruto es tan Naruto? Eso si que me dio risa, tu review me lleno de felicidad ya que fue el primero que recibi. ¡En el proximo capitulo todo saldra a la luz!

**aniota21 :** Me hiciste sentir alagada al ser la excepción. Me senti bien a pesar de ser una novata, y ciertamente yo tambien tengo una inclinación hacia el Hurth/Comfort, y si ¡Naruto definitivamente seria capaz de hacer todo lo que hizo! Pero creo que Naruto no es de las personas que se satisfacen por el dolor de los demás.

**Datariakioya**: ¡Muchas gracias! Esta historia esta llegando al final, espero que te guste.

**Bet-sama:** Intento hacer cada vez los capitulos un poco más largos, pero el tiempo me da problemas.

**Iseki Higuatari:** ¡Me encantan tus fics! ¡Me encantan, me encantan, me encantan! ¡Muchas gracias por venir a leer la historia de esta humilde escritora! Naruto a veces puede ser muy idiota, y eso puede traerle consecuencias graves. ¡Ignoró a Hinata toda una vida! Me dan ganas de lanzarle un kunai.

** :** ¡Eres otra de las escritoras cuyos fics me encantan! Y tu review formó una sonrisa malvada en mi rostro, ¡que mala eres! Y si, ahora Neji es el unico que sabe que trama Naruto en esa cabeza. Y en este capitulo se te aclara la duda de la mente de Hinata, si no fue suficiente, ¡solo falta un capitulo!

** 99:** ¿Tienes una idea de lo que puede ser? Yo creo que ya se que estas pensando ^^...

**dianis1504:** Meter a otro chico haria que el fic se me extendiera mucho, pero definitivamente usare esa idea para un nuevo fic. ¡Y tranquila! Que a Naruto le llegó la hora de sufrir *risa diabolica*.

**Elly Montenegro: **Es cierto, a veces algunos hombres son un poco torpes cuando se trata de "tacto" con las mujeres. ¡Pero Naruto es Naruto! Y es parte de su maravilloso espiritu.

.

.

.

**Chelsea**: ¡Mi turno! ¡Escuchen todos, el final es-

**¡NO ARRUINES EL FINAL! ¡ADIOS A TODOS! **


	4. La intención es lo que cuenta

**¡No me maten! Lamento el retraso. Con este capitulo llegamos al final de este fic. **

**¡El capitulo me ha quedado largo! ¡Es el mas largo de los cuatro!**

**Por cierto...**

**Chelsea: **¿Que pasa?

**Naruto siempre termina sus frases con "dattebayo", y el estuvo muy alejado de Hinata. ¿Asi que por que no le cambiamos el nombre a este fic por "el distante dattebayo"?**

**Chelsea: **¡Eso se oye más de comedia que de cualquier cosa! Jajajajaja, me ha dado risa con solo pensarlo. El final te salió como largo, ¿no crees?

**Si... eso hizo que ,me demorara.**

**Chelsea:** Ese final estuvo auch.

**¡Oye! Pues ya veremos si los que lo lean piensan igual.**

**Chelsea:** Era broma -_- en realidad me gustó, aunque no me esperaba eso.

.

**Responderé los reviews ahora.**

**Datariakioya: **Jejejeje es que me gusta dejarte sin dormir buajajajajaja!

** :** Analizaste muy bien la situación, tanto que me hiciste pensar "¿fui tan obvia?" Aqui te traigo el final de esta historia, espero que te guste!

** : **En este capitulo se te resolvera la duda de con quién se encontró Hinata en el bosque; lastimosamente no tengo una imagen de esos vestidos porque salieron de mi cabeza. ¡Pero creeme cuando te digo que son hermosos!

**alyzama: **Naruto no baka ve por ella! Jajajajaja me sacaste una risa bien grande, pero ¿llegará Naruto a tiempo? He aqui la continuación.

**Kawaiiisoul:** Pues tu "espero no le haga nada malo a Hinata"... ya lo veremos, pero ¡esperemos que al final los esfuerzos de Naruto sirvan de algo!

**Iseki Higuatari: **Lamento si me demoré mucho en actualizar, ¡pero gracias por venir a este fic! Entendiste bien lo que habias analizado, y sobre la persona del final... aqui saldrá todo a la luz.

** 99: **Si tengo planeado un long-fic de Naruto y Hinata, pienso hacerlo a medio año tal vez, porque ahi estoy en vacaciones de la universidad.

**Luli (Capitulo 1) : **Ummmm... no recuerdo haber dicho que deje picando, ¡pero asi es, te deje picando! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado, y si, Naruto es muy idiota! Además Sai es otro ignorante, los libros de romance son como manuales para él. ¡Pero ya verás lo que pasará!

**Luli (Capitulo 2): **Es cierto, en este fic hubo mucha hermandad entre Hinata y Hanabi. La insistencia de Sakura está ligada a los planes de Naruto :)

**Namikazee: **¡Gracias por venir, nueva lectora! :D :D Tsunade definitivamente no estaba enterada de nada, ¡y metió la pata en grande! En este capitulo verás lo que pasará con Hinata, esperemos que pueda salirse de esa. ¡Saludos! PD : Yo aqui, siguiendo "La única razón" XD

.

**Bueno, he aqui lo que todos esperando, ¡el ultimo capitulo de "El distante dattebayo!"**

**Chelsea:** Cállate, es "Su verdadera intención"... oh, asi que eso era...por eso el fic se llama asi..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Su verdadera intención**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Final**

**La intención es lo que cuenta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Naruto, cálmate!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Hinata está-! – pero Naruto calló al sentir la mana de su sensei en su hombro.

-Tienes que calmarte, Naruto. Estabas sosteniendo ese anillo frente a Sakura, casi como si le estuvieras proponiendo matrimonio.-dijo Kakashi mientras la expresión dura del rostro de Naruto se iba aflojando poco a poco.-Hinata en situaciones normales sería lo suficiente lista para saber que eso era casi imposible a este punto.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, ella no nos dejó explicarle.-reclamó una Sakura detrás de ellos.

Todos se encontraban adentro en el salón iluminado con grandes candelabros, ramos de rosas de distintos colores por todos lados y cajas de chocolate alrededor de cada ramo, simulando un adorno floral. El lugar estaba perfectamente acondicionado para llevar una celebración elegante a cabo. Pero todo intento había fracasado con la huida de Hinata. Afuera llovía fuertemente, y las antorchas se habían apagado. El bolso de Hinata había sido recogido por Naruto tras su huida, y ahora yacía en una de las mesas elegantes del lugar. A través de los grandes ventanales de aquel salón se podía ver la lluvia caer salvajemente.

-No me refiero a eso, Sakura.-dijo el peliblanco dejando su libro Icha Icha a un lado. Se volteó frente a todos los presentes, aunque especialmente a los 11 de Konoha-Ustedes, ¿alguno ha notado un comportamiento extraño en Hinata estos últimos días?

-Hinata-san ha estado como siempre. ¡Pero no te preocupes, Naruto-kun! ¡La llama de la juventud de Hinata-san se ha encendido, y por eso debe estar corriendo bajo la lluvia!- gritó un Rock Lee intentando calmar a Naruto, pero el efecto fue el contrario.

-¡Cállate cejotas! ¡Este no es el momento!-gritó Naruto alterado.

Tenten le pegó un golpe en la cabeza a Lee, dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, LEE?! Naruto, tu realmente eres un idiota.

-Yo…-Naruto dudó en hablar por un momento, pero continuó- estuve esforzándome las últimas dos semanas para organizar todo… para poderle pedir a Hinata que se convirtiera en mi esposa, incluso aprovecharía que hoy era el Día Blanco para devolverle todo el amor que me ha dado, no sé cómo ella pudo pensar que Sakura y yo…

-No es tan difícil, Naruto.-dijo Ino, apareciendo frente al rubio.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres-ttebayo?

-Piénsalo un poco, Naruto. Hinata siempre te estuvo observando desde atrás, siempre viendo tu espalda y viendo como desde un principio tú siempre estabas buscando el amor de Sakura. Estuvo viendo lo mismo uno y otra vez, así que eso explica en parte que Hinata haya salido corriendo. Por otro lado, tenías tantas ganas de que todo fuera tan perfecto y de que Hinata no se enterara de nada hasta hoy en la noche que la estuviste ignorando por dos semanas… además, entiendo que les pidieras ayuda a tus admiradoras para organizar todo esto, ¿pero tenías que repartir las flores y los chocolates en público? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en un lugar más privado? ¡Sí que eres un idiota!-reclamó Ino mientras Sai a su lado apuntaba en una libreta.

-Además Konohamaru-kun vio a Hanabi arrastrando a Hinata por toda Konoha buscándote mientras tú estabas fuera de la aldea recogiendo el anillo.-dijo Sakura mientras Naruto parecía reflexionar-Hanabi también creía que estabas engañando a Hinata con otras mujeres.

-Que fastidio. ¿Acaso Konohamaru no debía decirle a Hanabi acerca del verdadero objetivo de la fiesta?-preguntó Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos de su esmoquin.

-No pudo hacerlo.-dijo Sakura mirando a Shikamaru.

.

**_-_**_Lo siento Naruto-niichan. No pude decirle a Hanabi acerca de la fiesta, y como en la invitación pusiste que la fiesta era para personas de 16 años o más ella no asistirá._

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Naruto?-preguntó Sakura con una venita en su frente. –Creí que serias más inteligente al diseñar esa invitación falsa._

_-Fue para que Hinata no sospechara-ttebayo-dijo Naruto con sus ojos entrecerrados y rascándose detrás de la cabeza.- ¿Pasó algo con Hanabi?_

_-Bueno, ella estaba tan concentrada en encontrarte que salió huyendo de Ichiraku apenas le dije lo que quería saber así que no tuve oportunidad de decirle nada._

_-Qué mala suerte, Naruto.-dijo Sakura con un tono de burla en su voz.-Hiashi-san está fuera Konoha desde hace exactamente dos semanas y Hanabi no podrá asistir. ¡No tendrás a la familia de Hinata como testigo!_

_-Si tan sólo Neji estuviera aquí…-susurró Naruto._

_-¡Te golpearía muy fuerte!-dijo Sakura dándole una palmada en la espalda a Naruto, asustándolo. –Jajajaja no te preocupes Naruto, sé que tienes el poder para hacer a Hinata feliz, así que cuídala bien._

_Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, y luego una sonrisa zurrona se formó en su rostro._

_-¡Claro! ¡Déjamelo a mí!_

_-Naruto-niichan, tu entusiasmo con la fiesta no ha bajado en dos semanas. Sólo esperemos que todo salga bien…_

_._

-¡Ya he esperado suficiente! ¡Voy a ir a buscarla!- gritó Naruto de repente.

-Naruto…-susurró Sakura a su lado, de forma comprensiva. En su mirada podía notar ese tipo de determinación que solo tenía en casos especiales, como cuando intentaba traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha.

Una mano se posó encima del hombro de Naruto.

-Dobe.

-Teme…

-Sigues siendo un idiota.

-Sasuke, no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo. Ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer.-dijo Naruto, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Yo ayudaré.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ayudaré a buscar a Hinata. A tu esposa.

-Todos la buscaremos.-dijo Kakashi, poniéndose al lado de Sasuke.

-No. Yo causé todo esto, y ahora entiendo todo lo que Hinata sufrió por mi culpa. Tenía todas las razones para creer que yo la estaba engañando, y ahora me doy cuenta de lo idiota que soy. Me entusiasmé tanto con la idea de pedirle matrimonio que me ponía nervioso cada vez que la veía y siempre salí corriendo. Realmente… soy un idiota.

-Esto es un fastidio. Pero no hay remedio.-dijo Shikamaru.

-Todos la buscaremos, Naruto. –dijo Tenten.

\- Puedo aprender cosas nuevas de esto.-dijo Sai.

Shikamaru soltó un gran suspiro.

-Aunque será realmente raro ver en la calle a un grupo de jóvenes en ropa elegante bajo la lluvia gritando el nombre de una persona. –Shikamaru miró a todos los invitados y dijo: -¡La fiesta debe continuar! Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi-sensei y yo iremos a buscar a Hinata. Los demás se quedarán aquí.

Algunas fans de Naruto empezaron a rumorear, y Kurenai y Tsunade se acercaron a Naruto.

-Buena suerte. No sabía que el objetivo de esta fiesta era una sorpresa para Hinata, y cuando me la encontré de camino hacia aquí ella se dio cuenta de que no era una fiesta en honor a las kunoichis. Lo siento mucho, Naruto.-dijo Tsunade.

-Ya no importa, abuela. Encontraré a Hinata, no voy a perder lo más importante para mí.-dijo Naruto decidido, y Tsunade sonrió conmovida.

-Ella te ama mucho, Naruto. Debes encontrarla cuanto antes, tal vez siga bajo la lluvia con este clima… -dijo Kurenai preocupada, con la pequeña Mirai en sus brazos.

-Sí. Definitivamente lo haré.

-"_Ahora mismo voy a buscarte, Hinata. Espera por mí."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Dame lo que me pertenece, Hyuga Hinata!-vociferaba aquel hombre, castaño y con los ojos cerrados. No se podía ver mucho en esa oscuridad que solo era iluminada por los rayos del cielo.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!-preguntó Hinata desafiadamente, en pose de batalla y activando su Byakugan. Al hacer esto último, el hombre pareció enojarse más, y Hinata notó que habían otros diez ninjas escondidos entre los árboles.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, maldita Hyuga?!

-¡¿Eh?!- y tras eso, aquel hombre chasqueó sus dedos y los otros diez shinobis escondidos entre los árboles salieron de sus escondites y la rodearon. Los ninjas empezaron a lanzarle kunais, y ella se preparó para defenderse.

-¡Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas! – y moviendo las palmas de sus manos a toda velocidad alrededor de ella, creo una protección de chakra que la cubrió de los kunais. Sin embargo la oscuridad a su alrededor no era de mucha ayuda, y tuvo que usar su Byakugan todo el tiempo como guía.

Pero ella nunca había visto a ese hombre. ¿Qué le devolviera lo que le pertenecía? ¿A qué se refería? Si pudiera ver un poco mejor su cara… pero todo estaba muy oscuro, y sus ojos le ardían por haber llorado tanto.

-¡No entiendo de lo que estás hablando! ¡Yo no tengo nada que te pertenezca!-exclamó Hinata desafiantemente a aquel hombre.

-¡El Byakugan me pertenece! –y tras decir eso, un rayo surcó los cielos y Hinata tuvo la oportunidad de ver el rostro de aquel hombre.

Un shinobi renegado de la aldea de la Niebla, el cual había matado a un miembro de la rama principal del clan Hyuga para quitarle el Byakugan, pero cuando la cabeza del clan Hyuga se enteró de aquella infamia buscó a aquel shinobi y le quitó el Byakugan con sus propias manos, dejándolo así sin ojos en sus cavidades oculares… por esa razón no había abierto los ojos en ningún momento. Al parecer aquel shinobi renegado quería obtener el Byakugan a toda costa, "sólo él debía poseerlo".

Hinata había visto el rostro de aquel hombre en el libro Bingo, y cuando le preguntó a Tsunade hace años cuando ella aún era Hokage sobre aquél hombre ella le contó la historia del hombre el cual deseaba obtener los tesoros más preciados y únicos de los Hyuga.

Empezando por el Byakugan.

Y luego de asegurarse de tenerlo empezaría su travesía para matar uno a uno a los miembros del clan Hyuga existentes, para convertirse él en el único poseedor de ese poder.

Esa era la historia de Sasayame Koharu.

Tsunade afirmó que el tipo estaba mal de la cabeza. Sin embargo cuando Hinata le iba a preguntar el por qué lo decía, el revoltoso ninja rubio de 16 años para entonces entró al despacho de la Hokage, y luego ya se imaginarán que pasó después.

Pero ahora entendía a lo que se refería Tsunade.

-¡El Byakugan le ha pertenecido al clan Hyuga por generaciones! ¡No es tuyo! – exclamó Hinata con su voz desafiante.

-Eres la hija de aquel hombre que me arrebató lo que era mío por derecho. ¡Tú vas a pagar su castigo!

Todos los hombres se abalanzaron hacia ella. Hinata empezó a luchar con todos usando su estilo de pelea del puño suave, pero mientras ella combatía notó que más chakras se acercaban a ella. Empezó a derrotarlos uno a uno, pero cada vez iban apareciendo más y parecía que no se iba a acabar nunca.

-No me iré de aquí sin que lo que me pertenece, pequeña Hyuga.-dijo el hombre, quién no hacía nada más que ver el espectáculo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Hinata!

-¡Hinata-san!

-¡Nee-sama!

En el primer lugar que fueron a buscar fue en la mansión Hyuga. Hanabi fue quien los recibió, y confirmó que Hinata no había vuelto a casa tras huir de la fiesta. Al oír todo lo que pasó, Hanabi se unió a la búsqueda de su hermana no sin antes darle un buen golpe a Naruto en la cabeza.

.

_-¡Eres un idiota!-exclamó Hanabi tras haber golpeado a Naruto en la puerta de la residencia Hyuga-¡¿Sabes cuánto ha estado llorando Hinata-neesama por ti?! ¡La hiciste llorar más de tres veces hoy, y esta mañana casi no me deja entrar a su cuarto porque se encerró allí apenas llegó!_

_-Hinata estuvo…_

_-Estabas repartiendo chocolates y flores por toda Konoha a toda clase de mujeres, la ignoras o sales corriendo cuando la ves y hablas animadamente con todo tipo de mujeres. ¡Acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que mi hermana ha esperado por ti, Naruto-baka!_

_-No entendía los sentimientos de Hinata… me concentré todo el tiempo en planear la fiesta sorpresa perfecta que no me di cuenta que Hinata estaba sufriendo a mis espaldas… la dejé detrás de mí de nuevo… pero cuando la encuentre, no dejaré que vuelva a ver mi espalda nunca más, me aseguraré de que siempre esté a mi lado-ttebayo._

_-Naruto…eso es muy hermoso.-dijo Tenten a su lado._

_-No la dejaré sufrir mientras esté a mi lado, es una promesa-ttebayo._

_-…_

_Hubo un silencio por unos segundos. _

_-¿Es real lo que sientes por mi hermana?-preguntó Hanabi seriamente al ver la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Naruto. _

_-Más real que cualquier cosa. Por eso… tú eres la única familiar cercana de Hinata que está en Konoha en este momento. ¡Dame tú bendición para casarme con Hinata, Hanabi! –gritó Naruto, inclinándose ante ella._

_Y Hanabi no supo que hacer._

_._

-¡Mi sombrilla!-gritó Ino cuando su paraguas le fue arrebatado por el viento.

-Ino, por aquí.- dijo Sai haciéndole señas, e Ino felizmente fue a refugiarse al paraguas de su amado.

Hace un rato ,todos se habían separado para buscar en diferentes lugares de Konoha. No había personas caminando por las calles a causa de la gran lluvia que se estaba presentando, asi que no era posible preguntarle a la gente si habían visto a alguien como Hinata. Y por cada minuto que pasaba, la preocupación del rubio por encontrar a la ojiperla solo aumentaba más.

Naruto ya desesperado decidió ir a la puerta de la hoja. ¿Pudo haber salido Hinata de Konoha? Era algo muy improbable, pero no imposible, ya que es posible que ella sólo haya corrido sin saber a dónde se había dirigido. Por fortuna encontró allí a Izumi y Kotetsu, quienes parecían estarse quedando dormidos en su puesto de guardia.

-¿Oh? Oye, Kotetsu.-dijo Izumi despertando y golpeando a su compañero.

-¿Uh?

-Es Naruto.

Naruto se acercó con velocidad a ellos, esperando que pudiera averiguar algo ahí para al fin liberarse de su tormento.

-Ustedes, ¿No han visto pasar a Hinata por aquí?

-¿Hinata?-preguntó Kotetsu, con ganas de burlarse del rubio.

-¡Hyuga Hinata!-exclamó Naruto exasperado.

-¡Ah! ¿Hablas de tu noviecita? Oye, debes de ser un pésimo novio para que la hayas hecho correr y llorar de esa manera.- dijo Izumi mirando a Naruto seriamente.

-¡Entonces la han visto! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿A dónde se fue?! –preguntó Naruto, golpeando la mesa de ambos hombres con fuerza. Sin embargo ambos notaron que en los ojos de Naruto no había odio alguno…había tristeza y miedo… mucho miedo.

-Realmente estás preocupado por ella, ¿verdad, Naruto?-preguntó Izumi comprensivamente.

Naruto sólo bajo la mirada mientras su mirada opacada temblaba.

-Ella salió corriendo hacia el bosque de Konoha. No sé si esté allí, pero… es la dirección que tomó. Es mejor que te des prisa, cuando la vimos salir corriendo sabíamos que probablemente tú no tardarías es aparecer por aquí.

-¡Gracias-ttebayo!-gritó Naruto, y salió corriendo por la puerta de la Hoja.

-"_Hinata… ya no estoy muy lejos… por favor perdóname…" _

Y sin darse cuenta, soltó la sombrilla la cual el viento aprovechó para llevársela lejos de allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡DEJENME IR! Déjenme…ir…

Las fuerzas de Hinata se habían acabado incluso para protestar. Ahora misma ella era llevada como rehén de esos hombres con su líder Koharu al frente.

-¡Cállate!-le gritó uno de ellos y de una cachetada la tiró al piso.

-Oye, creo que exageraste.-dijo uno de ellos al ver como la Hyuga había caído al suelo y luchaba por levantarse. – De todos modos, ¿por qué la llevamos con nosotros, líder? ¿No deberíamos quitarle el Byakugan aquí mismo?

-No voy a arriesgarme a que el Byakugan pueda dañarse con esta lluvia. Asi que llevaremos a esa maldita Hyuga con nosotros, y de paso podremos encontrarle algún uso.

-No voy a permitir… que gente como ustedes… tengan el Byakugan…-balbuceaba Hinata casi de pie de nuevo aunque le costaba mucho permanecer de pie.

-¿Y quién nos lo va a impedir?-respondió Koharu dándose la vuelta y parándose al frente de ella, quien estaba a punto de desfallecer. Tras de eso, le golpeó el estómago fuertemente a la ojiperla, dejándola en el piso otra vez. -¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

Vio de nuevo a la Hyuga en el suelo, la cual contestó débilmente pero decidida:

-Yo nunca retrocederé a mi palabra… porque éste… es mi camino… ninja…

Con esas palabras, el hombre de ojos cerrados enfureció.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA! –dijo el hombre, dirigiendo su puño hacia la Hyuga de nuevo…

Pero ese puño nunca llegó.

Todos los hombres miraron sorprendidos a aquel rubio que había salido de entre los árboles y había interceptado aquel golpe.

-Ustedes…

Aquel rubio empezaba a desprender un aura demoniaca mientras se encontraba delante del cuerpo en el suelo de Hinata protegiéndolo asi y asegurándose de que nadie se acercara a ella. Los hombres de Koharu empezaron a asustarse al ver aquella aura que desprendía el rubio.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el gran héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja. Reconocí tu chakra al instante… Uzumaki Naruto.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A HINATA?!-dijo el rubio levantando la vista, mostrando sus ojos los cuales ahora se encontraban rojos de ira y su rostro lleno de furia.

-Jum, esa chica sólo vale por su Byakugan, asi que no te creas tanto. –dijo Koharu el cual, a diferencia de sus hombres no parecía asustado. Luego el hombre chasqueó sus dedos, y sus hombres se dirigieron a atacar a la chica en el suelo.

-¡NO LA TOQUEN!-gritó Naruto, empezando a pelear con aquellos hombres. Bueno, si a eso se le llamaba pelear… porque el rubio empezó a vencerlos con gran facilidad, algunos siendo arrojados hacia los árboles por la fuerza que Naruto empleaba.

Naruto se había alejado de Hinata para luchar contra aquellos hombres, y aquel hombre llamado Koharu aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar a la ojiperla ya inconsciente en el piso y huir con ella en su hombro. Pero para su mala suerte Naruto lo notó rápidamente y salió detrás de ambos, cayendo en frente de aquel hombre.

-¡SUELTA A HINATA!-gritó Naruto exasperado.

-No te tengo miedo, Uzumaki Naruto.-dijo Koharu, y Naruto notó que una lágrima traviesa salió de aquellos ojos aperlados que tanto amaba que permanecían cerrados, mezclándose con la lluvia.

-"_Hinata…"_

-¡¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER, HÉROE?!-gritó Koharu exasperadamente.

Entonces Naruto enfureció, y ya no pudo contenerse más.

.

-Lo logré… llegué a tiempo… Hinata…-dijo Naruto con la voz ronca y herida arrodillado en el suelo y con la ojiperla acunada tiernamente en sus brazos.-Por favor… perdóname… -y la abrazó más fuerte y con suavidad a la vez.

-¡Naruto!-escuchó la voz de Sakura a lo lejos, y seguidamente a la de Shikamaru y Kakashi.

Sintió pasos presurosos acercándose a él por detrás, pero ni se inmutó. No quería separarse de su amada.

-¡Hinata!- exclamó Sakura alarmada al verla cubierta de la lluvia por el cuerpo de Naruto.-¡¿Qué paso aquí?! ¿Y esos?-preguntó al ver a aquellos bandidos inconscientes en el suelo.

-Unos bandidos la…-murmuró Naruto aún abrazado a Hinata, pero él no pudo continuar.

-Ummmm….-Kakashi se acercó al hombre que estaba cerca de Naruto y Hinata, el cual yacía en el suelo.-Sasayame Koharu… no habíamos sabido nada de él en mucho tiempo. Asi que estaba organizando un nuevo plan para obtener el Byakugan. Ese loco…

-Sakura-chan… -dijo Naruto suavemente separándose un poco de Hinata –ella… estará bien, ¿verdad?

Sakura se arrodilló al lado de Naruto, y tocó a Hinata en el cuello, intentando sentir su pulso.

-Está viva… no te preocupes, estará bien, puedo curarla. Pero es para que aprendas lo que ganas por tus estupideces.

Naruto asintió, empezando a soltar algunas lágrimas y abrazando a Hinata nuevamente.

-Oye, Sakura… no es momento para eso…-regañó Shikamaru a su lado.

-Shikamaru, nos llevaremos a este hombre. Llamaré a las fuerzas ANBU para que vengan por los demás.-dijo Kakashi mirando a Koharu.

-Entendido, Hokage-sama.-dijo Shikamaru, acercándose a Kakashi.

Sakura miró a Naruto, abrazando a Hinata como si fuera lo más valioso en este mundo. ¿Cuándo Naruto había madurado tanto? Y Hinata... había sufrido tanto y nadie además de Hanabi se había dado cuenta. Este debió haber sido un día horrible para ella. Y ahora ese hermoso vestido blanco que había comprado en la tarde estaba sucio y embarrado. ¿Y ahora qué haría Naruto? No era necesario llevar a Hinata al hospital, con su ninjutsu médico podría curar todas sus heridas, y luego ella tendría que estar en reposo. Seguramente Naruto no querría regresar a esa fiesta elegante ahora.

-Sakura-chan…-dijo Naruto con la voz cortada desde el cuello de Hinata-¿puedo llevarme… a Hinata a mi apartamento?

Sakura sonrió con un respiro de alivio.

-Claro, es tu futura esposa después de todo. Pero iré con ustedes para curarla y después me iré.-dijo Sakura sonriente. –_"Que bien por ti, Hinata. Ahora ruego que escuches lo que ese rubio idiota te tiene que decir"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos juntos volvieron a Konoha. Sakura compartía sombrilla con Naruto ya que el idiota la había dejado caer quien sabe dónde, y la lluvia ya estaba disminuyendo. Naruto llevaba a Hinata cargada en sus brazos como una princesa y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable de lo que le pasó a Hinata.

_"__No es tu culpa, Naruto" _le había dicho Sakura instantes atrás.

En otra parte de Konoha en dirección a la torre Hokage, Shikamaru llevaba a Koharu por medio de su jutsu de sombras mientras iba detrás de Kakashi. Naruto y Sakura se encontraron con todos los demás mientras caminaban cerca de Ichiraku.

-¡Nee-sama! ¡¿Pero qué paso?! –preguntó Hanabi acercándose a ellos apresuradamente.

-Unos ninjas bandidos la atacaron a las afueras de Konoha.-dijo Sakura al lado de Naruto, cerrando de paraguas y poniendo su mano para comprobar que ya no estaba lloviendo más.

Los demás también se acercaron a Hinata preocupados, y Sakura les explicó con su ninjutsu médico podía curarla y que luego ella tendría que descansar.

-¡Ya te crees mucho, frentona! ¡Mi ninjutsu medico es mejor que el tuyo!

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Ino-cerda?!

-¿Qué harán ahora con Hinata?-preguntó Kiba preocupado.

-Hanabi-dijo Sakura mirando a la mencionada-, Naruto quiere llevarse a Hinata a su departamento por esta noche.

Hanabi asintió.

-Ya le di mi bendición a ese idiota de ahí. Hinata-neesama estará bien, pero pasó por muchas cosas malas por el descuido de él. El resto depende de ambos.

-Hanabi… gracias-dijo Naruto honestamente. Hanabi sonrió en respuesta.

-¡Bueno, será mejor que los demás regresemos a la fiesta!-dijo Tenten alegremente.-Seguro están preocupados, y no podemos dejar que el dinero de Naruto se desperdicie.

-¡Ya quiero probar el delicioso banquete que vi hace rato!-dijo Chouji babeando-¡Esa carne se veía deliciosa!

Y asi, todos volvieron a aquella fiesta, a excepción de Hanabi quien acompañó a Naruto y a Sakura hasta el apartamento del rubio y tras despedirse volvió a la mansión Hyuga.

_-"Hanabi es una buena hermana menor"-_pensó Sakura mientras veía a Hanabi desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y Sakura dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada, y se adentraron al apartamento. El rubio dejó a Hinata en el sofá de la sala, y Sakura se apresuró.

-Entonces voy a empezar de una vez, Naruto.

-Te lo encargo, Sakura-chan.

Tras esas palabras, Sakura puso sus manos sobre Hinata y empezó a usar su ninjutsu médico. Naruto veía con atención el rostro de Hinata para ver si sus ojos luchaban por abrirse. Entonces notó la marca roja de una cachetada en una de sus blancas mejillas.

-_"Ese maldito…"_

Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura se detuvo.

-Ya está.-dijo Sakura, y todos los golpes y abolladuras habían desaparecido del cuerpo de la ojiperla.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no despierta-ttebayo?-preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-Es normal, está agotada. Y no me sorprende. Ya que Hinata se va a quedar aquí, ¿tienes algo de ropa que puedas prestarle? La cambiaré, si sigue con ese vestido mojado se resfriará. No quiero que tú lo hagas, no antes de la boda.-dijo Sakura viendo asqueada a Naruto.

-Sa-Sakura-chan… ¡no! ¡Si! Quiero decir… ¡ahora vuelvo! – y tras decir eso, salió disparado hacia su habitación.

.

-¿Dónde dormirás tú? – le preguntó Sakura a Naruto, quien había insistido que Hinata durmiera en su cama y ahora estaba acostada en ella. Naruto le había prestado a Hinata una de sus playeras blancas y una pantaloneta, ropa que a la ojiperla le quedó un poco grande pero no tanto ya que era ropa que Naruto había usado a los 16 años y había dejado de usar a causa de su repentino crecimiento.

-Dormiré en el suelo. El sofá se ha mojado, y prefiero estar cerca de ella por si se despierta.-dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata un poco más calmado. Cuando ella se despertara, tendrían cosas de las que hablar y se aseguraría de aclararle todo a Hinata.-Pondré algunas cobijas en el suelo y una almohada.

-De acuerdo. Entonces es hora de que me vaya.-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta, y Naruto la siguió. Sakura se puso sus tacones de nuevo y se dispuso a irse.

-Será mejor que te cambies ese esmoquin mojado. Si no te enfermarás.

-Gracias por todo, Sakura-chan.-dijo Naruto con honestidad.

Sakura le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo:

-Cuídala bien, Naruto.- y tras decir eso, partió. Él definitivamente la iba a cuidar bien, no tenía que repetírselo.

Naruto cerró la puerta, e hizo caso a la recomendación de Sakura, así que tomó algo para dormir: una camiseta anaranjada con el símbolo de la hoja al frente y un pantalón largo para dormir, y no sin antes darle un vistazo de nuevo a Hinata, se adentró en el baño.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla, y se acercó a Hinata de nuevo, arrodillándose al lado de la cama. Dios, quería darle la mejor sorpresa del mundo a esa mujer pero era tan idiota que no se dio cuenta de ella en dos semanas, y a cambio el destino se aseguró de darle un susto horrible. Si algo le hubiera pasado a la ojiperla él no lo hubiera soportado. De hecho algo le pasó, pero agradecía que ahora ella estaba a salvo.

-Hinata…

Naruto acarició su cabello, aún un poco mojado aunque Sakura lo había secado con una toalla. Luego llevó su mano a aquella marca roja que Hinata tenía en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente y depositando un beso allí.

-Fui un idiota, Hinata.

Naruto recordó entonces las palabras de Kakashi.

_"__\- Estabas sosteniendo ese anillo frente a Sakura, casi como si le estuvieras proponiendo matrimonio. Hinata en situaciones normales sería lo suficiente lista para saber que eso era casi imposible a este punto."_

No había sido solo el anillo, el cual ahora descansaba en su caja en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche de Naruto. Había sido la actitud de él hacia ella. Hinata era su novia, y él era más amable con extrañas que con ella. Realmente había sido un idiota.

-Hinata… ese anillo era para ti. Intenté planear una fiesta sorpresa elegante para ti, para poder proponerte matrimonio. Pero hice las cosas mal. Te hice dudar acerca de mi amor por ti, y terminaste lastimada. Perdóname Hinata, por favor…

Al rato, Naruto –con su cama improvisada en el suelo-apagó las luces y se fue a dormir. Pero tenía miedo… miedo de cómo ella podría reaccionar al despertar, y ese pensamiento no lo dejó dormir. No quería separarse de ella. Asi que cuidadosamente se metió a la cama y se abrazó a Hinata, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla. Entonces Naruto sintió que al fin podría dormir.

-Buenas noches, Hinata…-dijo Naruto, depositando un beso en la cabeza de ella – Te amo.

Y así, la tranquilidad reinó en el departamento de Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana de aquella habitación, y Hinata se sentía muy cómoda aferrada a ese calor tan particular. No quería separarse de él. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver al dueño de esa sensación tan agradable y cálida, y ese olor tan familiar. Sin embargo se sorprendió al verlo ahí, durmiendo abrazado a ella.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaban durmiendo abrazados? ¿Qué pasó el día anterior? Hizo un esfuerzo por recordarlo. Cuánto desearía no haberlo hecho.

Naruto coqueteándole a muchas chicas, pidiéndole matrimonio a Sakura, un tipo loco intentando apoderarse del Byakugan, ella tirada en el piso. Y luego… ¿Qué pasó?

-Hinata… -murmuró Naruto, aún dormido.- Perdona…me…

Estaba hablando dormido. En un momento ella estaba tirada en el piso en mitad del bosque, luego todo está negro y al otro momento amanece en una cama durmiendo con Naruto. Entonces sólo tuvo una conclusión.

Naruto había ido a salvarla.

Se abrazó a Naruto. Ella quería oír su explicación, y luego tomar una decisión. No quería dejarlo ir. Pero tampoco quería vivir a su lado engañada. Y cuando Naruto sintió aquellas manos abrazándolo, comenzó a abrir los ojos, viendo desorientado a su alrededor. Entonces la vio: Hinata lo estaba abrazando.

-¡Hinata!-gritó Naruto sobresaltado y se sentó de un golpe, llevándosela consigo y separándose un poco para verla a los ojos.- ¡Gracias a Dios despertaste! Me tenías muy preocupado-ttebayo…-dijo, atrayéndola de nuevo en un abrazo y acariciando su cabello.

-Na-Naruto-kun… yo… tú… Sakura-san…

Se separó un poco de ella. Sabía a lo que ella se refería, y era hora de hablar de eso.

-Naruto-kun… no tienes por qué estar conmigo. No quiero obligarte a hacerlo.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Naruto, algo asustado.

-No quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo por culpa de aquel genjutsu, o por Neji-niisan. Yo nunca he querido atarte a mí, y si estás con otra mujer está bien, porque al menos serás feliz. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, y no tienes que sentirte culpable de nada. Yo siempre te amaré, Naruto-kun… pero no quiero obligarte a estar conmigo sin-

-No es nada de eso, Hinata.-dijo Naruto sonriendo aliviado mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.-Nunca me he sentido obligado a estar contigo, Hinata. Yo te amo, y aunque Neji no hubiera muerto o yo no hubiera visto ese genjutsu, te aseguro que tarde o temprano me habría enamorado de ti. Puedo ser muy idiota a veces y algo lento… pero realmente te amo, Hinata.

-Entonces... ¿qué fue todo lo que vi ayer?-preguntó Hinata algo deprimida.

Naruto entrelazó los dedos de su mano derecha con los de Hinata.

-Cuando me diste ese chocolate de San Valentín me sentí feliz, a pesar de que había recibido muchos chocolates ese dia el tuyo fue sin duda el más especial para mí. Entonces días después Sakura-chan me mencionó que el día blanco se celebraría en dos semanas, y decidí que ese día llevaría a cabo lo que por varias semanas ya tenía planeado hacer. Así que empecé a organizar una fiesta enorme para ese día en la noche, y les pedí ayuda a mis admiradoras para organizarla. Sakura-chan, Ino y Tenten también me estuvieron ayudando, con ayuda también de los demás. Aunque fue muy difícil para mí ponerme un esmoquin, y casi no puedo amarrarme la corbata. Aquellas flores y chocolates eran para las decoraciones en la fiesta, y por haberlas repartido en la calle hice que malentendieras las cosas. Sakura-chan se ofreció a llevar los ramos más grandes de rosas. Incluso diseñé una invitación falsa y organicé una actuación perfecta con los demás, para asegurarme de que la fiesta fuera una completa sorpresa. Salía corriendo cada vez que te veía porque me ponía muy nervioso, y no quería que algo saliera de mi boca y delatara la sorpresa. Sakura-chan se encargó de ser la que te guiaría a esa fiesta, e incluso envié la invitación tres veces para asegurarme de que asistieras. Y acerca del anillo… - Naruto tomó aire al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hinata, y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos- le estaba pidiendo una opinión a Sakura-chan acerca del anillo, y ella se burlaba de mí al decirme que no podía creer lo que yo iba a hacer. Asi que yo le dije…

"_Esto es muy serio para mí, Sakura-chan._"

Ahora todo encajaba. Todo tenia sentido. Se sentía horrible, no había confiado en Naruto a pesar de que sus intenciones habían sido buenas. Pero el anillo… eso quería decir…

-Hinata. Tal vez no haya una fiesta elegante ahora, pero aún asi quiero preguntártelo.

¡No puede ser!

-Hyuga Hinata… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó Naruto sonrojado, mirando a Hinata con sus brillantes orbes azules.

Hinata no podía formular palabra alguna, estaba impactada. Entonces Naruto se empezó a asustar. ¿Y si estaba enojada? ¿Y si dice que no? ¿Y si…?

-Si…-murmuró Hinata, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero esta vez de felicidad.

¿Lo había imaginado? ¿Hinata había dicho que sí?

-¡Naruto-kun!-gritó Hinata emocionada y se abalanzó hacia él, cayendo ambos en la cama improvisada que él había hecho en el suelo la noche anterior. Hinata cayó encima de Naruto, y empezó a repartir besos alrededor de su rostro- ¡Si quiero! ¡Si quiero!

Naruto se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, y la detuvo para darle un beso en los labios, el cual a ambos les hizo bien. Se sintieron tan cómodos con la presencia del otro que no querían separarse. Fue un beso delicado y dulce, en el cual se expresaban todo su amor pero a su vez desahogaban todas las preocupaciones que los habían estado atosigando últimamente. Se dejaron llevar por ese beso lleno de sentimientos, y un considerable rato después se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, pero con sus frentes unidas

-Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto sonriente, a lo que Hinata rió un poco. -¿De qué te ríes?

-No es nada.-dijo Hinata, sonriendo feliz-Perdóname… por no haber confiado en ti, Naruto-kun.-tras decir eso Naruto la abrazó, poniendo la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho para que escuchara los latidos alegres de su corazón.

-No… perdóname por mi idiotez. Debí haberlo adivinado.-dijo Naruto aferrándose más fuerte a ella, y Hinata abrazándolo. Pero de repente recordó algo.-¡Ah!-exclamó, levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia la mesita de noche.

-¿Naruto-kun?-preguntó Hinata algo confusa, sentándose.- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Casi me olvido de lo más importante!-exclamó él, sacando la cajita negra de uno de los cajones y volviendo al lado de Hinata, sentándose frente a ella.

Naruto se apresuró a sacar el anillo de su guarida y a deslizarlo por el dedo de Hinata con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. El anillo encajó perfectamente, como si siempre hubiera permanecido allí. Hinata se puso roja, pero sonrió muy feliz casi al instante admirando el anillo.

-Es precioso…

Naruto la besó de nuevo, sintiendo de nuevo ese dulce sabor. Y ahora finalmente Hinata se sentía feliz, mucho más feliz que antes.

.

Porque había descubierto la verdadera intención de Uzumaki Naruto.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Personalmente me gustó el final. Mañana entraré de nuevo a la universidad asi que por eso ha llegado el fic, antes no iba a ser tan largo... ¡adios vacaciones mias! ¡les hare un altar en mi habitación!**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer fic de esta escritora de fics novata y les gustó...¡y a los que no!... pues no me quieran pero yo si los quiero XD**

**Chelsea: **¿Ya vas a despedirte? Son las 6 de la mañana y quiero dormir.

**Jejejejeje, anoche casi no dormimos, ¿verdad? **

**Chelsea: **Te gusta leer fics a las tres de la mañana...

**Si, estaba leyendo un fic de Nakahara Sunako chan, "Respetando a las bonitas" . ¡Y me encantó el final! **

**Chelsea: **El Naruto de este capitulo estuvo super tierno... y ahora que lo pienso... el no termino ninguna oracion en "dattebayo" mientras se confesaba a Hinata en The Last.

**Tambien lo notaste :) Pero es hora de despedirnos. ¡Hasta la proxima!**

**Chelsea: **¡Ahi voy, cama!

**¡Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san!**

**¡Sayonara!**

**:D**


	5. Extra: El distante dattebayo!

**Chelsea:** Hasta que lo hiciste, ¿no? Lo del distante dattebayo...

**Hehehehehe siiiiii.**

**Ya hace un mes que termine esta historia, pero hacer un capitulo mostrando lo que estaba haciendo Naruto mientras Hinata creia que Naruto la engañaba ya estaba en mis planes. No puedo creer que esta historia le gusto a tantas personas, debo hacer fics largos mas seguido.**

**Chelsea: **Cuatro capitulos no es precisamente largo que digamos...

**Sabes a lo que me refiero -_- , este capitulo es un regalito por tanta audiencia y por todos sus reviews. ¡Por favor disfrutenlo! Vaya, si que me picó el bicho de la escritora para haber escrito dos cosas hoy...**

**.**

**.**

**Su verdadera intención.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Extra**

**El distante dattebayo!**

**. **

**.**

_Veamos… primero las flores…_

-¡Vaya, Naruto! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto Ino con sarcasmo. -¿Otra vez flores para Hinata?

-EEEhhhhhh… ahhhh…. Yo…..

-Es algo verdaderamente importante para que estés nervioso, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… voy a pedirle matrimonio a Hinata-ttebayo.

Ino soltó un grito tan grande que media aldea pensó que alguien estaba siendo torturado.

-¡Ino-san! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –gritó Rock Lee entrando a la florería y viendo a Ino con estrellas en sus ojos y una sonrisa emocionada, mientras Naruto lo miraba con una cara de perturbación.

-Cejotas…

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué Ino-san estaba gritando?

-¡Diselo Naruto, o se lo diré yo!-gritó Ino emocionada.

-¡Baja la voz, Ino! No quiero que Hinata se entere.

-No te preocupes, ella tenía una junta hoy con su clan.

-Lo sé, pero aun así…

-¿Hinata-san? ¡Oh, así que le ocultas cosas, Naruto-kun! –gritó Rock Lee energéticamente señalando a Naruto.

-¡No es eso! Verás cejotas… yo…

*Escena cortada*

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE, NARUTO-KUN!

-¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Ino al ver a Naruto en el suelo moribundo.

-Debi… tomar precauciones-ttebayo…

-¡PRONTO HARAS ARDER LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD DE HINATA-SAN, NARUTO-KUN!

-No puede hacerlo con el pene pequeño…-dijo Sai, al lado de Rock Lee.

-¡Oye, Sai! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Cejotas, no digas cosas tan raras-ttebayo!–gritó Naruto, levantándose de un golpe.

-Oye, Naruto, ¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Cómo se lo vas a pedir?

-Haré una fiesta elegante. ¡Despues de todo tengo dinero-ttebayo!

-¡TE AYUDARE A PAGAR, NARUTO-KUN! ¡POR LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD DE HINATA-SAN!

-Yo también ayudaré. Al parecer compartir los gastos de algo refuerza la amistad entre la personas. –dijo Sai.

-¡Sai-kun, eres tan lindo! ¡Yo también te ayudaré, y las flores van por mi cuenta!

-Todos… ¡Muchas gracias-ttebayo!

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué flores quieres, Naruto? ¿Qué tal las rosas? Son perfectas para la ocasión.

Naruto asintió contento. Todo empezaba a marchar bien.

-¡Escuchen! ¡Hinata no se puede enterar de nada-ttebayo!

.

.

_Despues, avisarle a los 11 de Konoha…_

Sabía de antemano que las chicas gritarían emocionadas por la noticia, así que se aseguro de llevarlos a todos a uno de los campos de entrenamiento. También varias de sus fans estaban reunidas en ese lugar. Sorprendentemente, Sasuke también haría parte de toda la situación.

-Y eso es lo que quiero hacer… Así que quiero que me ayuden con la fiesta-ttebayo.

-Na-Naruto… ¿Cuándo te volviste todo un hombre? –preguntó Sakura, anonadada

-¡Sakura-chan, me ofendes-ttebayo!

Las fans de Naruto parecieron desilusionarse.

-¡Naruto-sempai, si alguna vez su esposa lo trata mal aquí estaremos nosotras! –gritó una de las fans, a lo que las otras chicas estuvieron de acuerdo.

-_"¿Qué clase de personas son?" _–pensó Naruto perturbado.

Todos se acercaron a Naruto para felicitarlo, a excepción de Ino, Sai y Lee quienes ya sabían de la noticia, y claro, Sasuke.

-¡Mas te vale cuidarla bien, Naruto! Si alguna vez llegas a lastimar a Hinata… -le amenazó Kiba.

-¡No la lastimaré! ¡Definitivamente la haré feliz!

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó Tenten emocionada.

-Primero que todo, Hinata no debe saber nada, así que deben actuar como siempre. ¡Hinata no puede sospechar nada-ttebayo!

Todos asintieron atentos a las palabras de Naruto. Incluso las fans del rubio se veian algo emocionadas, podrían estar cerca de Naruto en la planeación de la fiesta y por otro lado las emocionaba planear una.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Cómo invitaras a Hinata a la fiesta? –preguntó Shikamaru.

-Ummm… podría enviarle una invitación… ¡para que sea sorpresa! –propuso Ino.

-¡Me gusta la idea, ino-cerda! Nosotros sabemos actuar, pero Naruto no sabe disimular para nada.

-Sa-Sakura-chan…

-Podrian decir que es una especie de celebración para kunoichis. Ahora mismo Tsunade-sama está en la aldea, ¿no? Podrían decir que ella organizó la fiesta. –dijo Shikamaru con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Oh, qué buena idea, Shikamaru-kun! –dijo Rock Lee.

-Pero… creo que hace falta algo más para atraerla hasta la fiesta… -dijo Chouji, parando de comer sus papas por un momento.

-¡Ya se!-dijo Tenten golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano -¿Qué tal si Sakura se encarga de llevar a Hinata hasta la fiesta?

-¿Ah si? –preguntó Sakura -¿Y con que excusa la obligare a ir?

-Mmmmm…. Se supone que la fiesta será sólo para kunoichis… ¿qué tal si le dices que deben asistir en parejas? Le puedes decir que habran eventos especiales. –propuso Tenten.

-Bueno, eso podría funcionar… Entonces lo haré. ¿Y quien diseñara las invitaciones falsas y se las enviará a Hinata?

-¡Yo lo haré-ttebayo!

-¿Puedes hacer algo como eso?-preguntó Sakura, con ganas de burlarse de él.

-¡Claro que puedo!

Y asi, siguieron planeando la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo justo en el Día Blanco.

.

.

_Sigue… ¿Qué sigue? ¡Ah, sí! ¡El anillo-ttebayo!_

-Felicidades, Naruto-niichan. ¿Pero qué harás con la familia de Hinata-san? –preguntaba Konohamaru, mientras ambos caminaban por las calles de Konoha.

-Escuché de Kakashi-sensei que Hiashi-san estaba fuera de la aldea, y al parecer ese guardaespaldas de Hinata llamado Ko también se fue.

-¿Qué hay de Hanabi?

-Ummm…-dijo Naruto, rascándose detrás de la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos. –Con sólo pensar en decírselo ahora…

_"__¡Naruto-baka! ¡¿Asi te vistes para salir en una cita con mi hermana?!"_

_"__No sé como Hinata-neesama se pudo enamorar de alguien con tan bajo coeficiente intelectual como tú…"_

_"__¡Si padre no te mata, yo lo haré!"_

_"__Oye Naruto-baka, tienes que aprender que flores llevar en una cita"_

_"__Para salir con mi nee-sama debes aprender a tomar el té."_

_"__Te golpeare en honor a Neji, Naruto-baka."_

_"__Más te vale hacer a mi hermana feliz, sino podría mandarte con tus padres."_

_-_… Se me bajan los ánimos-ttebayo. Por eso necesito que te acerques a ella, Konohamaru.

-¿Yo?

-¡Si! Dile de la fiesta el día blanco, pero que Hinata no escuche nada. Diselo el mismo dia, hasta entonces no le digas nada.

-¿Así qué quieres que le diga para qué es la fiesta en realidad?

-¡Te lo pido, Konohamaru!

-Ummm… esta bien, Naruto-niichan. ¿Y el anillo?

-¡Ya lo he mandado a hacer! Un joyero a unas dos horas de aquí se encargará de hacerlo, el capitán Yamato me dijo que hacía joyas muy hermosas. Dijo que estará listo para entonces.

.

.

_Sakura-chan dijo que había encontrado el lugar perfecto para la fiesta…_

-¡Este lugar es increíble! Pero no se si pueda pagarlo…-murmuró Naruto al ver el gran salón.

-No te preocupes Naruto, te ayudaré a pagarlo. Aún no puedo creer que vayas a pedirle matrimonio a Hinata…

-¡Pero es verdad! ¡Yo amo a Hinata-ttebayo!

-¿Pero ella querrá casarse contigo?

-¡Claro que si! Se que ella me ama tanto o más de lo que yo la amo a ella…

.

.

_La invitación falsa…_

-Veamos… algo creíble… algo creíble… ¡Ya sé!

.

_Hinata Hyuuga:_

_Tsunade Senju la invita cordialmente a _

_La celebración en Honor a las kunoichis de Konoha._

_Fiesta exclusiva para mujeres shinobis._

_Fecha: 14 de Marzo_

_Hora: 08:00 p.m._

_Fiesta para kunoichis igual o mayores de 16 años._

_Lugar: Salón especial "Hashirama"_

_._

_Esperamos su asistencia._

_PD: Asistir con una mujer acompañante._

_._

-¡Esta lista! ¡Ahora la meteré en el sobre!

Naruto la metió doblada en un sobre de color rojo, mientras sonreía como idiota. No podía esperar a ver la reacción de Hinata cuando él se le arrodillara y le pidiera matrimonio.

-~~Hehehe, ¡no puedo esperar-ttebayo!~~¡Vamos a ser esposos, Hinata-chan! ~~~ -canturreaba el rubio feliz con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Naruto ese dia mandó el primer sobre.

-¿Y si no le llegó? ¡Nooooooo!

Y el muy idiota mandó las invitaciones dos veces más. En realidad estaba emocionado.

.

.

_Ahora, evitar a Hinata. Si yo dijera algo que arruinara la sorpresa, no me lo perdonaría…_

-¡Oye Ino!- gritaba Naruto intentando abrirse paso en la florería Yamanaka, ¡Vaya, Ino hizo un especial de flores! -¡Quitense de mi camino-ttebayo! ¡Ino!

-¿Naruto? Ya era hora. Tu pedido ya está listo.- le dijo Ino mientras él llegaba frente al estante en el que la rubia se encontraba. Hubiera llegado antes si Sakura y Tenten no lo hubieran detenido para preguntarle sobre la decoración y el sabor del pastel.

-Perdón, tuve un problema y… -pero entonces notó a Hinata a su lado, tan hermosa como siempre, con una rosa blanca en sus manos. ¡No, no podía decirle nada! ¡Tenía que huir de ahí! ¡Cuánto antes! ¡Si algo que saliera de su boca lo delatara…!

-Naruto-kun, al fin puedo verte. –dice ella sonriente. ¡Diablos, es tan hermosa! ¡Como quisiera pedirle matrimonio ahí mismo! ¡No, contrólate, instinto de idiotez! ¡Debía huir y ahora!

-Si… yo… creo que vendré después. ¡Adiós Ino! – y salió corriendo de allí. ¡Eso Naruto! ¡Te has salvado!

Tu secreto estará a salvo un poco más.

.

-¿Crees que le gusten, Sakura-chan? Es la primera vez que hago esto.

-¡Son… son hermosas, Naruto! ¡Claro que le gustarán! –le dijo Sakura, mientras él mantenía sus ojos en una figura de una joven que salía corriendo a toda velocidad. Naruto sacudió la cabeza un poco.

_-"No, esa no era Hinata. ¡Ella estará más que feliz por esto-ttebayo!"_

-¡Naruto! ¡Ponme atención! –le gritó Sakura

-A-A-A-Ahhhh … ¡Claro!

.

.

_Hehehehehe…. Es hora de ir por el anillo~ttebayo~~_

-¡Oye, abuelo! ¡Auch! –se quejó tras ser recibido por un sartén en la cabeza.

-¡Cuida tus modales, muchacho! –le dijo aquel anciano, dueño de la joyería, la cual se veía un poco deteriorada ya que se encontraba dentro de una cabaña. Habia que admitir que las joyas en ese lugar eran realmente hermosas, tanto que Naruto se quedó observando las joyas como idiota – Oye, no las mires tanto que te las vas a acabar con la mirada.

-¡Ah, lo siento! En todo caso… ¿ya está listo?

-Oh sí, es una belleza. –dijo el señor, agachándose tras el mostrador. –Aver, ¿Dónde lo dejé…?

-No lo perdió, ¿o si, abuelo?

-Un poco mas de respeto, Uzumaki Naruto. ¡Ah, aquí está! –dijo, para poner una caja de terciopelo frente al rubio.- Vamos, dime qué piensas ahora.

Naruto abrió la cajita, para encontrarse con una obra de arte. El anillo estaba hecho de oro, con una piedrita de tono azulado en el centro y decorados morados. En el fondo se podía leer "Para mi luna".

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?

-¡Es increíble abuelo! Aunque me costó una fortuna…

-Asi trabajo yo, muchacho.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –gritó emocionado, abrazando al anciano y saliendo de la joyería emocionado.

El anciano aturdido, sonrió…

-Vaya, los jóvenes de hoy en día… creo que yo estaba igual cuando le propuse matrimonio a mi bella Hanako… espero que estés bien allá arriba, cariño.

Naruto estaba emocionado. Al fin había llegado el dia.

.

.

_La parte que más odio… el esmoquin… tendré que pedirle ayuda a Sakura-chan…_

-¡Naruto idiota! ¡¿Por qué no le enviaste el sobre a Hinata?!

-Y-Y-Yo si lo hice, Sakura-chan.

-¡Hinata! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-gritó Sakura, corriendo hacia ella y tomándola velozmente del brazo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sakura-san?! –y tras decir esas palabras, Sakura la arrastró hacia Naruto.

-¡Ven aquí!

¡¿Qué estas haciendo, Sakura?! Le va a dar un infarto… ¡le va a dar un infarto si llega a decir algo ahora!

-¡Naruto, dale el sobre ahora mismo! –exclamó Sakura, llegando finalmente arrastrando a Hinata a donde estaba Naruto.

Naruto no podía formular palabra alguna. ¡Maldicion, maldición, maldición! ¡Está más hermosa que antes! ¡No Naruto, aun no puedes pedirle matrimonio! ¡Ya no aguantaba las ganas!

-Sa-Sakura-san, yo si recibí el sobre, solo que… solo que…-

-¿Solo qué?- Preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-No quise abrirlo… -esas palabras llamaron la atención de Naruto. ¿Por qué no querría abrirlo si el remitente era él?

-Creí que eran propagandas, y no mire los remitentes. Llegaron tres sobres rojos.

-Ummmm… ya veo. Entonces cuando llegues, asegúrate de abrirlos, ¿me entendiste?

-Suenas como mi madre, Sakura-san…-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa saliendo de su rostro.

Naruto tosió, intentando llamar la atención muy nervioso. ¡Era hora de emprender el plan "Huir antes de decir algo estúpido"!

-Si-Sigo aquí-dattebayo.

-Lo-lo siento Naruto-kun.-dijo Hinata con la mirada gacha. Naruto se puso aún más nervioso, mirando hacia un lado y rascándose la cabeza, avergonzado. – Co-como sea… debo irme… nos-nos veremos después, Hinata.

-U-Ummmm… -fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de Hinata mientras los ojos empezaban a aguársele, algo que Naruto no notó. Y tras eso Naruto salió corriendo de nuevo.

¡A salvo! ¡Tu secreto esta a salvo una vez más!

.

Por el lado de Sakura, ella al fin logró llegar al lado de Naruto.

-Oye, Naruto… creo que a Hinata le pasa algo… - ¿Acaso Hinata tenía problemas y el no sabia nada?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Sakura-chan?

-¿Estás seguro de que-?

-¡Naruto-niichan!- gritó Konohamaru interrumpiendo a Sakura y apareciendo frente a ellos.

-¿Konohamaru-kun?, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-Tengo un mensaje para Naruto-niichan.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿Para mí?-preguntó Naruto señalándose a sí mismo, incrédulo.- ¿Qué es-ttebayo?

-Te mandaron a decir que eres un idiota.

Al escuchar el remitente de ese mensaje Naruto supo que definitivamente algo iba mal.

.

_Hyuga Hanabi._

_Llevando a una Hinata a rastras._

_._

.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ayudame a ponerme el esmoquin!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No eres un niño pequeño! ¡Pontelo tu solo!

-De verdad lo intenté-ttebayo… pero…

.

_-Ah…. Me veré como un pingüino con esto-ttebayo… -se dijo Naruto, sosteniendo el esmoquin frente al espejo.- ¡Todo sea por Hinata!_

_Naruto se dispuso a ponerse el esmoquin, pero cuando se miró al espejo…_

_-Definitivamente hay algo mal… -dijo al verse el saco mal puesto, ya que no había sido capaz de abotonarlo y lo había hecho mal, y la corbata hecha un nudo. Lo único que se había puesto bien era los pantalones._

_-¡Ah, esto es horrible! ¡¿Por qué estas cosas no vienen con manuales-ttebayo?!_

_._

-No puedo creerlo… si que eres un idiota…

-¿Me ayudarás? Te prometo ponerme los pantalones yo solo-

-¡Ni creas que te los iba a poner yo! –gritó Sakura, y de un puño lo mandó a ver las estrellas.

.

-¡Listo, ya está! –dijo Sakura ya con el vestido puesto y lista, al ver a Naruto ya con el esmoquin bien arreglado, ambos en el apartamento del rubio. –Sí que eres un idiota para que yo tuviera que ayudarte. Aunque creo que te vez mejor sin la corbata.

Naruto se quitó la corbata, y se miró al espejo.

-¡Tenias razón Sakura-chan! ¡Muchas gracias!

-Lo hice por Hinata, idiota. –dijo Sakura, sonriendo. –Cuidala muy bien y hazla feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Claro-ttebayo!-exclamó Naruto. Estaba emocionado: ya casi era la hora.

.

.

_Perseguir a Hinata… no puedo creer que esto esté pasando…_

-Hi-Hinata…

-Hinata…

¿Cómo explicarle a Hinata que lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era mentira? El no le estaba proponiendo matrimonio a Sakura… él solo… Hinata….

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver el pequeño bolso de Hinata caer al suelo y a ella salir corriendo del lugar con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Hinata!-gritó Naruto dispuesto a perseguirla, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso empezaron a caer fuertes gotas al suelo.

-¡HINATA! –Naruto, a pesar de estar lloviendo, estaba dispuesto a perseguirla. Pero Sakura lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo. -¡Suéltame, Sakura-chan! ¡Suéltame!

-Naruto, basta. Si vas a hacer esto, hazlo bien… -dijo ella, y algunos de sus amigos empezaron a aparecer detrás de Sakura. Naruto pareció calmarse un poco con esas palabras, y notó el bolso de Hinata en el suelo. Se arrodilló entre él y tomó el bolso con sus manos, apretándolo un poco y cerrando sus ojos preocupado.

-Hinata…

Los demás parecieron enternecerse ante eso.

-Naruto-dijo Kakashi, quien también apareció en el lugar. –Vamos adentro, hay algo en lo que deberías caer en cuenta.

.

-Nos separaremos. Así nos será más probable encontrarla. Naruto, deberías ir a la puerta de la hoja y preguntarles a los guardias si han visto a Hinata. –le dijo Shikamaru, sosteniendo su sombrilla en medio de la lluvia.

-No creerás que… ¿Hinata salió de Konoha?

-Existe la posibilidad, hemos buscado prácticamente en todos lados.

Naruto, tras oír eso, salió disparado hacia la puerta de la hoja.

.

Izumi y Kotetsu le habían dicho que Hinata había tomado la dirección hacia el bosque de Konoha. No sabía porque pero sentía una muy mala sensación. Sentía que Hinata estaba en peligro. Su esmoquin estaba ya todo mojado, pero no le importaba en absoluto, solo quería encontrar a Hinata, sana y salva. Quería explicarle todo y pedirle perdón, porque él realmente había sido un idiota.

Sin embargo sentía que Hinata no estaba bien.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡DEJENME IR! Déjenme…ir… -pudo escuchar a Hinata a lo lejos.

Y no estaba equivocado.

.

Tras haber mandado a ese tipo llamado Sasayame Koharu contra un árbol y dejarlo inconsciente, Naruto se acercó Hinata rápidamente arrodillándose a su lado y la acunó protectoramente entre sus brazos.

-¿Hinata…? Hinata, por favor, dime que estas bien. Dime algo… Hinata…

Sin embargo la chica no contestaba nada…

-Hinata…-y el rubio la acunó más entre sus brazos, juntando su frente con la de Hinata. No quería perderla, y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas de sus ojos azules empezaron a caer. Le costó tanto poder verla, tantos años ella detrás de él, y ahora que ella finalmente estaba a su lado…

-Me… duele… -dijo Hinata muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para que Naruto la escuchara. Al oir esa voz Naruto sintió un gran alivio.

-No te preocupes, Hinata-chan… estarás bien, lo prometo …

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos.

-Lo logré… llegué a tiempo… Hinata…-dijo Naruto con la voz ronca y herida y con la ojiperla acunada tiernamente en sus brazos.-Por favor… perdóname… -y la abrazó más fuerte y con suavidad a la vez.

-¡Naruto!-escuchó la voz de Sakura a lo lejos, y seguidamente a la de Shikamaru y Kakashi. Pero a él no le importaba nada más que la chica entre sus brazos.

.

.

_Explicarle la situación a Hinata y pedirle matrimonio._

-Es precioso…-dijo Hinata, observando el anillo en su dedo. Pensar que ahora seria la esposa de Naruto la llenaba de felicidad, y la hacía sentir como idiota por haber dudado del rubio. No pudo seguir pensando más porque Naruto la besó dulcemente, sintiéndose derretir ante él. Le encantaba que él la besara, podía sentir todo el amor que el sentía.

Naruto se separó lentamente, y juntó su frente con la de ella.

-Te haré la mujer más feliz, Hinata.

-Yo también quiero hacerte el hombre más feliz. –dijo ella con su dulce voz.

-¡Recuerda que cuando estábamos volviendo a la Tierra dijiste que nunca más me dejarías ir! ¡Asi que mas te vale cumplir eso-ttebayo! Porque yo tampoco voy a dejarte ir.

_._

_Y finalmente y el paso que más me gusta… hacer a Hinata feliz por toda la vida-ttebayo._

_._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***Canto angelical* Que hermosooooooooo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. No se que me picó para decidir hacer este capitulo ahora, ya que pensaba hacerlo más adelante, pero bueno, ¡aqui lo tienen! ¡Devórenlo devoradores de opiniones!**

**Si alguien sabe de un long-fic Naruhina que sea bueno, ¡por favor recomiendenmelo! ¡Estoy sin que leer y quiero una historia larga!**

**Un dia hare yo una de esas... cuando haya recuperado mi libertad y salga a vacaciones.**

**Minna, gracias por todos sus reviews! Espero mas!**

**Chelsea: **No puedo creer que al final lo hicieras.

**¿Qué cosa?**

**Chelsea: **Lo del distante dattebayo... debi adivinarlo...

**¡Bueno, es que intente hacer este capitulo con comedia! Aunque no se si lo habré logrado.**

**Nos vemos en la proxima historia!**

**.**

**.**

**Soredewa Minna-san!**

**Matta ne! :D :D :D**

**Chelsea: **En verdad lo hiciste...

**Si, en realidad lo hice :) :)**

.

.


End file.
